The Diary
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: Edward never returns in New Moon because Bella didn't jump off the cliff. Seventeen years later and Bella and her husband are in a car accident. Bella's only daughter is left alone and when she finds her mother's old diary, what secrets will unfold?
1. Summary

**Edward never returns in New Moon because Bella didn't jump off the cliff. Seventeen years later and Bella and her husband are in a car accident. Bella's only daughter is left alone and when she finds her mother's old diary, what secrets will unfold? ( I do not hate BxE it's just my story!)**

**Basically my story will span over 15 chapters. A few things may be slightly out of character but I tried my best to keep it true to the characters! Some things I purposely changed as for the story to make sense, but other then those I think it's okay! **

**Rated T for language and some implied adult themes.**

**Enjoy =]**


	2. Chapter 1 Phone Call

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]**

* * *

School has to be the most boring thing created in the history of the world. Day after day of just sitting there pretending to be even remotely interested in what they are saying to you. I only go to school because my mom makes me; otherwise I would be out perusing my singing career.

I put in my earphones as I walked to Spanish. I started to hum along to the song that was playing, Who Knew by Pink, as I weaved through the hundreds of students in my school in Phoenix.

I muttered "Hola" to my teacher Señorita Richardson and took my place at the back. I took my headphones out and began to count the minuets until I could leave.

I looked out the window and saw that it was raining quite heavily. _How odd_ I thought. It barely ever rains like that here. _There must be a storm coming._ I got bored of watching the rain and went back to waiting for the class to end. I hate the rain, just like my mom.

Finally class ended. _Only two more to go!_ I smiled to myself. I put my headphones back in and listened to Seventeen Forever by Metro Station as I made my way to biology.

I arrived to class a little late and Mrs. White glared at me as I took my seat. She pulled out the projector and put on a DVD about reproduction. When she turned off the lights I took out my headphones and turned on Tremble for My Beloved by Collective Sole. I allowed myself to close my eyes as I listened to the lyrics. I didn't notice when someone tapped on my shoulder until they tugged on my earphone wire. I blushed a deep red when I saw my principal, Mr. Weber, looking at me, concern etched on his old face.

"Can you come with me, Miss. Lewis?" he looked really concerned now so I started to worry.

"Sure" I said quietly and I swung by bag over my shoulder, following him out. I could feel the 20 pairs of eyes on my back as I walked after him. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me but he was walking quickly so I stayed silent.

He took me to the main office and up to the counter. The secretary, Miss. Lawrence, was sitting there with a phone in her hand.

"You have a phone call" said Mr. Weber. I thought it was strange that the principal came to get me for a phone call but I took the phone out of Miss. Lawrence's outstretched hand anyway. I held it up to my ear and Mr. Weber stared at me, as if he was scared of what was on the other end of the line.

I gulped and whispered "Hello?" for some reason I couldn't speak out loud.

"Carly Lewis?" a woman was on the other end of the phone line. I took another gulp of air and said "Yes, speaking".

"Miss. Lewis, I am very sorry to inform you but your parents have been in a car accident." She paused and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. She continued to speak.

"I am very sorry but your mother and father's car skidded off the road and they hit a wall, which fell on the car. Your father, Henry Lewis, was killed on impact and your mother, Isabella Lewis, is residing here, she is in a coma but is on life support. My condolences, I am so sorry for your loss"

I went numb. I struggled to remain upright as the room started to spin. "Oh" I breathed and the phone dropped from my hand. The floor suddenly came rushing up to meet my face and everything went black.

* * *

**Review Please =]**


	3. Chapter 2 Hospital

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]**

* * *

I woke up and somebody was fanning my face with a newspaper. I looked around me and Mr. Weber was there with the secretary, who was waving a newspaper in my face. I was on the couch in the office. I wondered who had moved me, but I really didn't care. My mind was spinning.

My dad, my daddy, was gone? Who would help me with my homework now? There was a sharp ache in my heart that wasn't there before. It scared me. Tears were falling down my cheeks but I made no attempt to stop them because I knew more would follow.

I tried to picture my mom in a coma, surrounded my machines and wires. It didn't seem right. My mom was always so independent. She was always so protective of me. Now who would protect me? Would I be able to protect her? I felt feint again.

Miss. Lawrence was still fanning me and I tried to find my voice to tell her to stop but instead I just let out a sob. It was a strange noise, one I'd never made before, I didn't like it.

I heard the door open and looked up to see my Granny Ellen walking in. She saw me and came rushing over, elbowing Miss. Lawrence out of the way. She hugged me to her and more sobs broke out of my chest. I found I could speak again.

"C-c-can I see, h-her?" I sobbed into her shoulder, soaking her blouse. She patted my head soothingly. Her old person scent was calming as I breathed it in.

"Of course, sweetheart" she said quietly. She put an arm around my waist and helped me to my feet; she was strong for a woman of her age. She helped me to her car and I sat down, slightly dazed. So much had happened so fast! My world had changed in a split second.

I wasn't really aware of my surroundings until I was hit by the familiar stench of disinfectant in the hospital .It was familiar to me, because my mom was in here so frequently. I felt a stab of pain when I thought about her. She was always in here, but now she may not leave. No I mustn't think like that.

I walked into the waiting room; Granny's arm was still wrapped around me. I went up to the receptionist who was sitting behind the desk smiling up at me.

"B-Bella Lewis?" I stammered. The woman's warm smile was replaced by one of sadness and pity. She pointed to the door to my left with the number 17 on it. I stared at the door, not sure that I was ready to face what was on the other side.

"In there?" asked my Grandmother. She was crying now, I could tell by her voice. The kind lady behind the desk nodded. I took a shaky step in the direction of the door. My granny took my hand and spun me around.

"Love, I am going to go see Henry's body" She sobbed, Dad was her only son. "Or would you like to me to go with you?" I shook my head and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Granny" I whispered. She shook her head this time and wiped her eyes.

"I'll be back soon, love" she said and she turned and hobbled off to the morgue. I turned around and slowly made my way to the door that my mother was lying behind.

I opened the door and gasped at the bed where my mother was lying. It was in the middle of the rectangular room and it was, as I expected, surrounded by the machines that were keeping my mother alive. She was paler then usual with just a single bandage across her fore-head. Fresh tears cascaded down my cheeks as I took a seat next to her bed. Gently, being sure not to move any of the wires, I placed my hand on top of hers. The heart rate monitor kept a steady rhythm of her heart.

"Oh mom" I breathed, half crying half sighing. I didn't know what to do. I know my mother's views on life support but I didn't want to lose both my parents in the same day! I laid my head on the side of her bed and cried. I don't know how long I lay there crying but eventually Charlie arrived at my side. His white hair was messy from the plane ride and his brown eyes sad.

"Hey Papa" I half smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. He nodded and helped me to my feet. He gave me an awkward hug and I hugged him tightly back.

"Hey honey." He said, taking a deep breath and letting me go "You know what Bella would have wanted, don't you?" He wispered, his voice breaking when he said my mother's name. He was crying too. I nodded and sniffed.

"I love her so much, Papa. I don't want to let her go!" I was sobbing again, but there were no tears. I had run dry.

"I know Carly, honey. I don't want to either but she wouldn't want it this way. We've got to pull the plug. Renée would have wanted it too, if she were here." I sniffed loudly. I was silent for a moment or two, letting what he had said sink in.

"Your right" I said finally "should I get a doctor? To... you know..." He shook his head and looked down at my mother's fragile looking body on the bed.

"I'm gunna say goodbye to her, and then I will go and get him, I can't watch her die, Carly, I just can't" He started to cry and his voice broke on the word "die". I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him cry. When he calmed down I let him go and left the room. I was going to stay with her, I couldn't leave her by herself when she died.

My Granny Ellen was in the waiting room by herself. How late was it? I glanced at my watch, 11:15pm. I left school 7 hours ago, time was flying by and it startled me. I took a seat next to her and she took my hand.

"Did you see Dad?" I asked my voice was dry after all the crying. She nodded, looking pained. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her already tear-stained cheek.

"I don't think you should see him, love. He doesn't look himself. I had to leave the room. I couldn't see him like that." She was shaking. I squeezed her hand and nodded, taking her word for it.

At half 11 Charlie left the room and nodded at me.

I looked at Gran.

"Do you want to say goodbye to my mom?" I asked her. She nodded and got up, walking over to the room and closed the door. Charlie took her seat and turned to me. His chocolate coloured eyes, the same as my moms, were sad.

"Now Carly, this is going to be very hard. Do you want to be with your mother, when-"He stopped, not able to say t he words. I nodded and he did too. "Okay then, I'll give you time to say goodbye then go get the doctor. Okay?" I nodded again. For some reason I couldn't talk. Granny was only in there for a few minutes and I walked in after she left, closing the door behind me. I laid my head on the door and exhaled. Slowly I turned around and looked at her, listening to her heartbeat on the machine.

I walked over to her and took her hand again, sitting down beside her.

"Hey mom!" I began. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I took a depth breath and willed myself to continue. "Well, what can I say? You were the best mom anybody could ever ask for. You were kind, funny, loyal and strong. You were a bit over-protective at times but I wouldn't have changed you for the world. Every moment spent with you I loved you more and now, even though you will be leaving soon, I still love you more. I can't begin to describe how much I am going to miss you, and dad, but all I can say is that I will think of you every day for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be doing this, but I know it's what you wanted and for once I'm going to do what you say. You are my role model mom, because you never gave up on anything and you always did everything with care and concentration, always achieving your goals. I am going to miss you so much. The fire in your eyes when you are angry and the way you hugged yourself when you were sad." My voice broke and I was now speaking in no more than a whisper. I wrapped my arms around myself, just like she always used to do. "I love you mom, sleep well." I stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. He looked took in my tear streaked face and smiled sadly as he walked over to the machines.

"My name is Doctor Frank Hammond. I want you to know that there was a 95% chance that your mother would never have come out of the coma, a 4.9% chance she would be brain damaged if she did and a 0.1% chance that she would come out of this alive and well. I know it's very hard, but are you ready?" I nodded and took a deep breath squeezing my mom's hand tightly. I looked at her face and I heard a feint thump as the machines powered off. There was still a steady beeping sound coming from one of the machines. I looked up but he was still looking sad.

"She will stay alive for about 3 minutes. I'll leave you alone." He walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. I sat down and cried quietly.

"Carly?" a hoarse voice sounded. My head shot up and mother's eyes were open. I opened my mouth to call for help but she shushed me.

"Honey, I'm dying I know it and I accept it. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. I don't know how I woke up but I did. My subconscious I suppose." She was breathing heavily now, struggling. "I love you Carly, bye my special little angel." Her eyes fluttered closed and she looked so peaceful, almost like she were sleeping.

"Bye mom" I choked. She opened her mouth again and drew in a final deep breath.

"Edward..." she sighed and the steady rhythm from the machine slowed to a single noted beep. Edward? I wondered. But then it dawned on me, my mother was dead. I began to cry again, harder this time, I collapsed on the bed, flinging my arms over my mother's lifeless body. Not too long after Charlie walked in. I heard his choke when he saw my mother and felt his arms wrap around me. He didn't attempt to console me, just held me as I cried.

On the 28th of April, at 3.20 pm my father Henry Matthew Lewis died and at 12am on the 29th of April my mother, Isabella Marie Swan Lewis, died also.


	4. Chapter 3 The Funeral

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]**  
**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far =] But please keep them coming, they make me happy =D  
I'm nervous about the next few chapters because I honestly don't think they are any good.. please tell me if they are or not =]  
Any songs mentioned are on my profile with a connection to youtube**

* * *

The next few of days passed in a blur. The funeral was on Friday, and the night before I was sitting on my bed practising the song I was going to be singing at the Funeral, There You'll Be – Faith Hill. I was kind of nervous but people usually liked my singing, or at least, they listened to it. My special talent, mom used to call it. I read over the words a few times then decided to get my rest. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then said night to Charlie, who was staying with me in the spare room. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Night Mom, night Dad" I whispered as I curled into a ball and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke the next day and I was calm for a minute or two until I remembered what had happened last Monday and my heart started to ache. Groaning, I got up and started to move around my room. I put on the black dress my Granny had bought for me. It was stylish but still looked appropriate for a funeral. It made my pale skin look paler then usual so I put on some light make up to look more natural. I brushed my long curly brown hair and traced my green eyes with eyeliner.

I went down stairs to make breakfast for myself and Charlie, but he was already there, frying eggs.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" I accused, remembering what my mother had told me from the time spent living in Forks with Charlie. It hurt to think about her.

"I can't" he laughed, it was a dry kind of laugh. "But, I _can _fry" I laughed with him. It was a strange sound, I hadn't laughed in a while. Charlie served the eggs and I shovelled them into my mouth, they were hot and burned my throat but it felt a little better when I was full.

Charlie didn't talk much as we made our way to the funeral, which was at eleven. It was a small family thing and after there was a reception in the house. I drove my car and parked across the road from the church. My family wasn't very religious and neither was I but we felt it was right to have it in a church.

We walked slowly to the entrance of the church and up the aisle. I started to cry when I saw the coffins and Charlie put an arm around me in an awkward hug. I half smiled and walked up to the coffins, placing one hand on each of them.

"Hey guys" I whispered and smiled. I wanted open caskets so I could see their faces but Granny Ellen told me that Dad wasn't in a good state and that we should keep them closed. I agreed, wanting to keep a healthy looking vision of my father to remember him by. I turned around and took a seat. Charlie followed suit and took a seat on my left.

I was reminiscing about my parents when the funeral started and wasn't paying much attention the priest. I felt bad for not listening but I had remembered what my mom had said, "Edward". That was her dying word, Edward. Who was Edward? I had looked through her phonebook for the funeral and had seen no Edward. Nobody beginning with E was in there except for Granny Ellen.

I was awoken from my reminiscing by Charlie nudging me.

"You have to sing now, honey" he whispered. I nodded and got up from my seat. I walked slowly up to where the priest was standing and then to the microphone. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Err, hi" I said nervous for some reason. "For you, who don't know me, I am Carly Lewis, Bella and Henry were my parents. I love them so much and miss them. This is for you guys" I said looking at the coffins. My cousin, Lauren, started to play the piano with my dad's friend Dave on guitar and I began to sing.

When I think back

On these times

And the dreams

We left behind

I'll be glad 'cause

I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back

On these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Well you showed me

How it feels

To feel the sky

Within my reach

And I always

Will remember all

The strength you

Gave to me

Your love made me

Make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

'Cause I always saw in you

My light, my strength

And I want to thank you

Now for all the ways

You were right there for me

You were right there for me

For always

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

There you'll be

I finished the song and silent tears were falling down my cheeks. A few people started to clap and I smiled a small smile. I looked at the coffins again and walked back to my seat, trailing my hand along my mother's coffin. Charlie patted my leg as I sat down, there were red circles under his eyes and his cheeks were shiny and red.

"That was brilliant kid" He smiled at me "Your parents would have been proud, I know I am."

"Thanks Papa" I whispered to him. The funeral ended then. I walked up and said goodbye quietly to my parents. Tears were streaming down my face and I mentally cursed myself for not wearing water proof mascara. I kissed each of the coffins and walked out to my car, not wanting to talk to anybody. The hearses were there waiting. Mum and dad were being cremated and the ashes would be staying with me when I moved in with my aunt, Chloe. I wasn't going to the ceremony. It was one thing to watch my mother die but a whole other thing to be there when both my parents are being cremated.

I drove home slowly, my eyes were blurry because of the tears and I didn't want to crash. A sob broke out of my chest as I thought about a crash, which was how they died.

I parked in my dad's usual spot, which was mine now I suppose, and walked shakily up the steps to the door. I fumbled with the key a little but eventually the door creaked open. I looked around the empty hall. The house was too quite. I didn't like it. I dropped my keys in the bowl and traipsed up stairs to my room to change my outfit for the reception and reapply my makeup. I remembered waterproof mascara this time and put on a black skirt, which I only wore once before, to Granny Renée's funeral and a pale green blouse that brought out my eyes. I put on my mom's necklace that she was wearing on the day of the accident and looked myself over in the mirror. I had my mom's colour hair. I didn't look a lot like dad, but I think I got his ears. He sings too so I guess I inherited that.

I sighed and looked at the alarm clock in my room. It was 12:45. The guests wouldn't be coming until 2:25. What was I supposed to do till then? Not watch TV or go on the computer. I decided to start packing up the house. I wasn't going to be living here much longer. I decided to start on my parent's room. I couldn't get much more upset so I might as well. I put on a CD in my room, loud, and wandered over to my parent's room across the hall. Do it all over again – Sapphire Elia started to play and I opened the door. Immediately tears fell down my face as I breathed in the familiar and warm scent. The bed was unmade and my mom's old sweats were on the floor where she left them. I walked to the bed and inhaled in the smell, scared that it would fade if I didn't, from the covers. It smelled like dad's cologne, mom's perfume, flowers, oranges and paper. The smells shouldn't work together but they did.

I bent down to pick up the sweats and glanced under the bed. There was a wooden box there labelled "_stuff from Forks_" in my mom's messy hand writing. I dragged it out and it was covered in dust. I blew some of the dust off and saw a lock on it. "Damn" I thought. I stood up and looked around the room.

"If I were a key, where would I be" I muttered to myself, scanning the shelves. I opened the bedside cabinet and there was a little box that I recognized. My mom had always taken it off me when I looked through it when I was younger. I opened it and saw the familiar jungle of stuff. A receipt from a place called La Bella Italia, a class ring from Forks High, some paperclips, a piece of cloth, a sand dollar from the Quileute reservation, a ticket to the cinema from 2006 and at last what I was looking for, a small metal key that looked like it would fit the lock on the box.

I lifted up the box and placed it on the bed. I placed the key in the lock and heard a feint "click" which told me that I had the right key. I glanced at my watch 13:04. I still had lots of time. I swung the lid open on the old box and found a bunch of dusty old stuff. I looked through it and found nothing special. Some old CD's by somebody called Debussy, a messed up car stereo, a Forks High Yearbook, some old papers and some books. I sifted through the pile of books. They were mostly school books and some oldies like Jane Austen books and stuff. At the very bottom of the pile was a thick journal. On the front was a sticker that was half peeled off. I rolled it out and gasped at the title of the book.

"Bella Swan's diary, 2005-2006."

I opened the diary and read the first entry.

* * *

**R&R please.. you know you want to =] next chapter will be up in a few days.. school is hectic at the mo!**


	5. Chapter 4 Diary

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far =] But please keep them coming, they make me happy =D  
I'm nervous about the next few chapters because I honestly don't think they are any good.. please tell me if they are or not =]  
Any songs mentioned are on my profile with a connection to youtube**

* * *

I opened the Diary and read the first entry. It didn't have a date and I recognized my mother's messy scrawl. She wrote her Fs the same was as me. I sighed but continued to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I am starting school in Forks High tomorrow. I don't know if I will fit in, I didn't in Phoenix. I am nervous but I guess that's normal.  
__Charlie bought me a car! It's amazing. It's an old red Chevy but I love it, it's got personality. I had money to buy my own but Charlie insisted. It's too much of course but it's great!  
__My room is still the same as I left it when I last visited here. But I don't really care, nobody will ever see it. Charlie still has the photos of Renée and him up; it makes me feel sorry for him. I should have come sooner.  
__I better go to bed. I want to look respectable for my first day of school but I don't think I will be able to sleep in this rain. It is so loud!  
__Bella_

I laughed at my mother. She was always thinking about others. I decided to put the diary away and continue packing up. The dairy probably just contained the same type of stuff. But just as I was closing the diary, something caught my eye. A name. The same name my mum had said before she died. Edward. I reopened the diary and read her second entry, curiosity burning.

_Dear Diary,_

_Humph. Everybody kept calling me Isabella. How annoying. People in school seem nice, almost everyone. I met a girl called Jessica and a nice boy named Mike Newton. I think I will make some friends here.  
__There is a boy in my biology class called Edward. The way he looked at me, it was as if he wanted to kill me. He ignored me the whole time. But he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His hair is a strange bronze colour and it's quite messy. His eyes are black and his skin is pale white.  
__He glared at me at lunch too. Surrounded by his pale and beautiful siblings. They are so beautiful it hurts. What's his deal?  
__Bella_

He hated her? Why would she say his name if he hated her? I read the passage again, he did sound beautiful, and I tried to picture him. How could anyone want to kill my mother? She couldn't hurt a fly. I decided I didn't like this Edward guy.

Edward wasn't mentioned in the next few entries. Just my mom wondering what his problem was and stuff about Charlie. She complained about his cooking, that he could only fry eggs. I laughed as I remembered breakfast this morning. Again I decided to close the diary; it felt wrong to be reading it. But I wanted to know what Edwards deal was just as much as my mother did. So I kept reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_I almost got hit by a van today. But Edward stopped it, with his hands. He pushed it away, knocking me out of the way. It came at me twice but both times he stopped it, lifting it up! A flipping van! His shoulders left a dent in my car.  
__He had talked to me in school but once he saved me he went back to being his cold self. His eyes also changed colour, they are a strange honey-gold colour.  
__In the hospital I asked him how he stopped the van and how he got beside me so fast when he was standing across the lot. He told me he was right beside me and that I hit my head pretty hard. I wasn't going to tell anybody but I need to know. He ignored that.  
__Everybody was making a fuss of me at the hospital, it was horrible. Edward didn't get an ambulance he just walked in through the door. Tyler, who was driving, looked awful. He didn't see Edward near me either.  
__Edward's father was my doctor. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He was pale too with the same colour eyes. He had the same type of voice too, like velvet. It's weird because Edward and his siblings (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet) are all adopted yet they all have the same eyes. And are all beautiful.  
__They wouldn't let me go back to school but Edward was allowed "It's all about who you know" he had said.  
__Bella_

Okay what? Edward stopped the van with his bare hands? I doubt it; I agreed with him, my mom probably did hit her head. I wasn't that shocked that my mom had almost got hit with a van. She could find trouble asleep in bed. Edward seemed like a jerk, but I was thankful that he saved my mom, however he did it.

I guessed that it must be coincidence that all of the people had the same eyes. I mean it's not impossible, my mom, always over exaggerating. I laughed and looked at the clock. 13.30. I still had an hour. I decided to keep reading.

Ha-ha my mom was dreaming about Edward. Typical her. She was always giving out about her dreams. Once saying she was married to our rude next door neighbour and then he tried to get her to move to Alaska. I laughed again, until my sides started to hurt. But then I felt bad, it was the day of the funeral, I shouldn't be laughing. I closed the diary and brought it to my room. I would finish it later in bed.

I walked downstairs and started to clean the sitting room, even though it was already perfect. I just needed to have something to do. It was almost 2.15 when I stopped re-fluffing fluffed pillows and dusting dustless shelves.

I walked to the kitchen and carried in the trays of food to the sitting room and hall. Charlie was in the sitting room with Granny Ellen. I got a fright and almost dropped the tray.

"Sorry honey! We didn't mean to scare you. The others will be here soon." Said Charlie quietly. Granny Ellen was wiping her eyes. I nodded and took a seat.

Later when everybody had drinks and were talking I decided to make my exit. I found Charlie sitting beside my mom's friend Angela.

"Hey Papa, Angela" I yawned dramatically. "I'm going to bed. I can't sit here any longer" He nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Night honey" he replied sitting back down. Angela smiled at me sadly and went back to talking to Charlie. I traipsed upstairs wanting to read the diary again. I changed quickly into my old sweats and took of my makeup.

I climbed into bed and lay down, taking out the diary. I opened it where I had left off and continued reading.

_Dear Diary,  
__Tyler keeps bugging me, apologizing. He follows me after classes. Nobody cares about Edward no matter how much I explain he saved me.  
__Nobody else saw him either.  
__Edward still ignores me in class. I know he regrets saving me.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward is always in my dreams. Renée could tell by my emails that I was depressed and keeps ringing me.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__There is a dance in two weeks, girls-choice. I am not going. I can't dance. Jessica asked me for permission to ask Mike. But he told her he had to think about it! He wanted to see if I would ask him. Edward actually looked like he was listening when Mike asked me. I told Mike that I was going to Seattle that weekend and told him to say yes to Jessica.  
__Edward kept staring at me after that, with what looked like frustration. His eyes were black again. They keep changing colour. He talked to me at the end of class. His face is too perfect. When I asked him if he was talking to me again he said "No, Not really" That had annoyed me. He apologized for being rude and said it was better that way. He looked very serious. He said it was better if we weren't friends. When I told him that he should have figured that out earlier and saved himself the regret, he got angry. He said I didn't know anything.  
__Eric asked me if I would go to the dance with him. I said no, obviously. Tyler asked me too and Edward parked in front of my car so I had to talk to him. The same reply, no.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward offered to give me a ride to Seattle on the day of the dance. He said that it he wanted to be my friend, sort of. His words were "I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." So there you go, I am going to Seattle with Edward Cullen..! Weird...  
__At lunch he didn't sit with his family, instead he sat by himself and called me over. (He winked at me!) He said that he was tired of staying away from me and tired of trying to be good. What does that mean? "I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly" Hmm...  
__He asked me for one of my theories about what he is. I didn't mean to tell him but he looked at me, dazzling me, and I couldn't help but tell him. He laughed even though he promised he wouldn't. I told him the one about radioactive spiders. He seemed amused but then he said "What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" So he is dangerous. But I don't care, the more I think about him the more I need to be with him.  
__We did blood typing in biology today. Edward ditched class but I went. I nearly feinted and Mike Newton had to bring me to the nurse's office. But who did we meet on the way? Edward flipping Cullen. He seemed entertained by the fact that I feint at the sight of blood.  
__He gave me a lift home in his car. He was listening to Clair de Lune. Can he get any more perfect?  
__He won't be in school before I go to La Push; he is going hiking with his brother Emmet. He told me to not hurt myself over the weekend. Humph. Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner.  
__Bella_

I reread the last entry again and again. No I hadn't read it wrong. She had said he asked for a theory about WHAT he was not WHO he was. If Edward was dangerous my mom said that she didn't care. I couldn't believe her! He was being a prick but all she kept acting like there was nothing wrong. I think my mom had an over active imagination. I mean she thought that Edward had stopped the van by himself? Okay...

I felt bad for not believing her but it just didn't seem true. And my mom was known for being superstitious I continued to read.

_Dear Diary,  
__We went to First Beach today in La Push on the Quileute Reservation. I met a boy named Jacob Black, Billy Black's son. He knew about the Cullens. He said that they were called the cold ones. He told me the old Quileute legends about the Cullens and he said that they were enemies of the wolves. He said they were vampires. But it's just a story... right?  
__Bella_

_Vampires_? Oh come on. Maybe this diary was a class project or something...

But what caught my attention in that paragraph was they my mom didn't believe it either. She didn't want to believe Edward was something but knew it.

_Dear Diary,  
__I had a scary dream last night. I was in the forest by First Beach. Jacob was there tugging on my arm trying to get me to run. Then he fell to the ground twitching and turned into a wolf. Mike was there too also telling me to run. Then Edward was there beckoning me to come to him. The wolf growled and Edward smiled and said "Trust Me" his teeth were pointed. The wolf lunged at Edward and I woke up.  
__I researched vampires on the internet. I found a website called vampires A-Z. I started to feel stupid though. If Edward was a vampire he couldn't go to school in the light of day. So instead I went for a walk in the forest next to Charlie's house.  
__I wonder if what Jacob said is true. Could the Cullens be vampires? I suppose there are some similarities like the fact that none of the Cullens ever eat in school, how Edward is impossibly fast and strong, the inhuman beauty, the way Edwards eyes change colour and he seemed to know what everyone was thinking. He had told me he was the villain, dangerous. The Cullens were defiantly something. Edward is defiantly not human. An angel maybe...  
__If he was a vampire, and I don't even know if I believe that, what should I do? I should ignore him and stay away from him like he said but that seems painful. So I will just continue on as normal. If he saved me he couldn't be bad. Could he?  
__Bella_

I thought about it then my mom was right, he did sound inhuman. It could just be my mom's description but I don't know. I think she is right. He must be something. I snorted when I reread the entry, she thought he was in angel.

But I think Edward is right, he is dangerous. I mean... Vampires... wow.

When I read my mom's next entry I noticed something. Something she didn't comment on. It was sunny and Edward wasn't in. I decided to give my mom the benefit of the doubt. Edward is a vampire.

_Dear Diary,  
__Mike asked me out today. Oh no. But I told him that Jessica likes him so he asked her out instead. Phew. Edward wasn't in today. None of the Cullens were. How depressing.  
__It was really sunny, for Forks, today. So I decided to soak up some Vitamin D and read my book outside. But everyone in the book was either called Edward or Edmund. Weren't there any other names available in the late 18th century?  
__I am going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica tomorrow.  
__Bella_

The next entry shocked me. How many times has my mom nearly died? I winced, because all her luck had run out, she was dead now.

_Dear Diary,  
__He wasn't in school again.  
__In Port Angeles four guys cornered me in an alley. They would have raped me if Edward hadn't turned up in his Volvo. He saved me and took me to, dinner at La Bella Italia, ironic huh? His eyes were butterscotch, lighter than I've ever seen them.  
__He answered all of my questions and he confirmed it all. That he is a vampire and that he can read minds. Every single mind, except mine. He said he has been seventeen for a while so I'm guessing he doesn't age. He said that all the coffins and burning in the sun stuff were all myths and that he can't sleep at all, ever.  
__He got kind of angry when I said it didn't matter if he was a vampire. He asked if I was concerned about his diet "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?" I told him what Jacob Black had said about them not being dangerous and that they only drink animal blood, he calls himself a vegetarian. He told me this was true but I still had to be careful because they sometimes make mistakes. He said that he doesn't want to be a monster.  
__I told him that it makes me anxious when he was not there and he told me that I was never to say that. That I shouldn't feel that way. That hurt. Much to my embarrassment, I cried.  
__But still there are three things that I am absolutely sure of. First: Edward is a vampire. Second: There is a part of him, and I'm not sure how potent that part may be, that thirsted for my blood. And third: I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.  
__Bella_

She loved him. My mom loved a vampire. She loved someone before my dad. I started to cry. She told me that my dad was the love of her life. She always said that.

My mind was spinning. Edward can read minds? He doesn't age? That means he's still out there! I was feeling a little dizzy so I decided to stop reading and that I would finish the diary tomorrow. I placed the diary beside me on the night stand and turned off the lights.

My mind was still spinning so I got up and fumbled around for the CD player. I found it and pressed play, then climbed into bed.

Tears in Heaven – Eric Clapton came on and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Night mom, night dad" I whispered into the night. I curled into a ball and waited for sleep to come, my mind still spinning.

* * *

**Okay I reealllyy want to know what you guys thought of the first part of the diary? I don't think it will meet your expectations because all of your reviews have been amazing so far! So please give your feedback! I'm on chapter 14 but if you think this is bad tell me soon so I can try and revise it =] Thank you =]**


	6. Chapter 5 Edward Cullen

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far =] But please keep them coming, they make me happy =D  
I'm nervous about the next few chapters because I honestly don't think they are any good.. please tell me if they are or not =]  
Any songs mentioned are on my profile with a connection to youtube**

**Okies well this I'm not too sure what to feel. I read over it a few times before putting it up and I found that I had loads of mistakes and it doesn't help that my friend has my Twilight book so I can't check it! So from various website researches and story reading I think I have it right! **

* * *

I woke up at 8.15. I knew that Charlie was still asleep because I could hear the snores rumbling from the other room. I sat up and stretched, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I trudged to the bathroom and washed my face, which was sticky from the tears of yesterday. The water felt good and I decided to have a shower.

When I was out I went to my room and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. I yanked the brush through my hair and tied into a ponytail. Then I climbed back onto my bed, picking up my mom's old diary and opened it onto my page.

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward picked me up for school. He sat with me at lunch too. He thinks that he likes me more then I like him. Boy is he wrong. We are not going to Seattle anymore. He said it will be sunny so he can't go out. He promised to show me why. I'm so excited.  
__He also told me to tell Jessica that we are secretly dating; he said it's an easier explanation. Not that I have any problem with that!  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward bombarded me with questions today about my likes, dislikes and life in Phoenix. He said he would continue with his interrogation tomorrow.  
__Billy and Jacob Black came over to watch the match. Billy kept staring at me with concern. The Quileute's don't like the Cullens. They believe the old legends.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward went hunting with his sister Alice after lunch in school. She is so graceful and fluid in her movements. She has short black hair and looks like a little doll next to her siblings. She is going out with Jasper Hale another one of the siblings. Sounds twisted I know but it's not that bad.  
__Jasper and Rosalie are posing as twins and then Edward, Alice and Emmet are all adopted. Emmet and Rosalie are together too. So that leaves Edward. Sigh._

_Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward and I went out today. He brought me to the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen! And then, he stepped out into the sunlight, something he has been promising to do, and guess what? He sparkles. I mean that literally... He was freaking sparkling. Like there are millions of small diamonds on his skin. It's beautiful!  
__He told me why he couldn't leave me alone and explained it like this; I'm his brand of heroin.  
__He explained his expression that he had on my first day, the glare. He said it took all he had, all his self control, to not kill me right there in class. But thinking of how it would affect his family stopped him. He's so considerate.  
__Today was the best day of my life. He kissed me. Edward Cullen kissed me. I half attacked him with my enthusiasm. Oops.  
__And he told me he loved me, in a weird kind of way.  
_"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"  
__Bella_

I read the last entry with a smile on my face. She loved him and he loved her back. I felt bad for my father because my mom never talked about him this way. Reading the diary was like reading a fairy tale. Except, my mom didn't end up with Edward. She married my dad. Plain and ordinary Henry Lewis, who owned a book shop. A shook my head; I wasn't to think of him like that, he was a great person and a brilliant dad.

I laughed out loud when she said he was so considerate. I mean considerate for not killing her? My mom was so strange sometimes.

I remembered something my mom had said ages and ages ago when she was asleep on the couch. "What do you see Alice? Will she be okay?" I had laughed then but now I was sad, she never mentioned any of these people. Only in her dreams. I didn't know whether to take the diary seriously or not. I decided to ask Charlie later when he wakes up if he knew of the Cullens.

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward stayed with me last night. He watched me sleep. He said he had stayed with me nearly every night for the last month or two and I never knew. He likes to listen to me talk in my sleep, how embarrassing! Except he said, "If I could dream at all it would be about you, and I'm not ashamed of it". I love him. I don't think my life had a meaning before now!  
__He brought me to meet his family. He had told me about them last night. As it happens he is not the only one with a power. He can read minds, Jasper can influence your emotions and Alice can see the future!  
__His house is AMAZING. It's outside of Forks and has a big porch. My old Chevy looked way out of place. Inside it was very large and open. The whole back of the house is glass and there is a river outside. Everything is varying shades of white.  
__Esme has the same beautiful features as the rest of them; she looked like a very loving person.  
__He played me a song on his piano; he called it Bella's lullaby. He is a wonderful musician.  
__Billy Black tried to get me to stop seeing the Cullens but I think I convinced him that it was none of his business.  
__Edward brought me to a field to watch his family play baseball. Man is it loud. During the game three vampires, not on the Cullen's vegetarian diet, showed up, Laurent, James and Victoria. They saw me and attacked. Emmet and Jasper got James, Alice and Rosalie got Laurent. Edward ran me to safety, but Victoria followed us. She is gone now and we don't know when she will return but Alice sees her running to New Jersey. Edward won't stop apologizing for it! He keeps saying how he put me in danger... I don't care. As long as he is safe.  
__Bella_

I gasped and dropped the diary. My mom was risking her life on a daily bases being near Edward. If I could I would have told her to run. I growled when I thought of Edward being so careless with my mother, then froze. I had GROWLED. I had never made that noise before. It was a low throaty sound, I didn't like it. I wondered where that had come from. I suppose it was because I never felt an emotion so strong before. My mom never got mad at me and always calmed me down if I got too upset or angry. I shook my head as if it would get rid of the anger and went back to reading. The diary was addictive.

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward kissed me in school for the first time and Jessica looked like she would have a fit. He glared at her when we were finished, I don't want to know what she was thinking.  
__Edward isn't letting me out of his sight anymore. Not with Victoria out there somewhere. When he goes hunting Alice stays with me instead and the rest of them (except for Rosalie and Carlisle) take turns watching the house when I am with Charlie.  
__Bella_

She must have been so scared. I mean there was a vampire trying to drink her blood!

The next few entries were all the same "Edward is great!", "I love him", "He SPARKLES".

I have to admit I don't know what she means by sparkles. I just can't picture it. He sparkles? Like diamonds? I get a glow in the sun but he SPARKLES? How cool.

_Dear Diary,_

_Prom is tomorrow and Edward is making me go with him. I'm only going because it will make him happy, and that's all I want. _

_But I have decided, one day, I want to be a vampire too. A world without Edward in it is stupid and I never want to leave him. More than anything in this world, I want to live forever with him and everyone in his family, even Rosalie, I suppose._

_Alice got me a blue dress, Edwards's favourite colour on me. I told her it was too much because the label looked French but she just laughed. I suppose the Cullens are incredibly rich, as you would be if you had all the time in the world and someone who could predict trends in the stock market!_

_Bella _

_Dear Diary,_

_Prom wasn't so bad. I don't mind dancing, with Edward with me. Like he said "It's all in the leading". He let me stand on his feet as we danced. He is so amazing. Rosalie and Alice looked perfect, like super models and Emmet and Jasper looked like movie stars. But Edward, my perfect angel, was stunning beyond words. I still don't know what I have done to deserve him as a boyfriend. No, that word doesn't fit, soul mate is more suiting._

_I want to be with him forever. I wonder is there a way that I could stick our hands together forever, so I would never have to leave his side. _

_Bella_

I was in shock. She wanted to be a vampire. She would give up everything to be with Edward. Had she still wanted to be a vampire when she died? If he had been there in the hospital would she have asked him to do whatever it is he does to make her a vampire? She had said Edward as her last word. She still loved him. I know it. She wants to be a vampire. She _had_ wanted to be a vampire.

A stupid tear ran down my face and I brushed it away angrily. I wanted so much to be mad at her. I wanted to be able give out to her for saying something stupid. But I couldn't be mad at her. I loved her and she was gone.

I couldn't believe myself. I was jealous of someone who my mom loved when she was seventeen. I smacked my forehead for being so stupid.

"Ow" I muttered and looked back to the diary.

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward and I had a picnic in the meadow today. Well I did anyway. He watched me eat, as usual. He leaned in to kiss me but then he froze. "Victoria" he had hissed.  
__Just then I saw her leap out of the ferns, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the neck and they tumbled into the trees. I was nearly having a heart attack the whole time! I was just about to follow them and stop her when Edward's phone started buzzing and I looked at it, seeing Alice's number.  
__She told me to start a fire and that she was on her way. I started the fire like she said and then went to look for Edward. He was there carrying Victoria in his arms. But she looked wrong. Her head was by her foot and her torso was backwards. I feinted when I thought of how much danger he was in.  
__I woke up and I was in his bedroom on his newly purchased bed. He apologized but all I could do was hug and kiss him everywhere I could reach.  
__If he had died I would have died. We are one person.  
__Bella _

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward and I have made a deal. He said that he loves me so much and that we are going to try and have sex. He said that he has to be very careful in case he loses control because he could kill me very easily. He demonstrated this by breaking his iron bedpost with a gentle squeeze of his hand.  
__But I trust him and I love him.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__We got very close to doing it last night but Edward decided he hadn't hunted enough and left. He didn't come back for ages and I fell asleep.  
__Bella_

Okay TMI. But I laughed because mom always told me not to have sex before I turned 18. What a hypocrite! I suppose she was almost 18. But gross. I tried to block the metal images that were creeping into my mind.

And Victoria came back for her? My mom is a – was a – danger magnet! I mean, in what? A few months? She managed to nearly get hit by a van, almost get raped, get stalked by a vampire, get attacked by two vampires and oh yes... fall in love with a vampire. What startled me more is that she had said she was going to try and stop her! To protect Edward she was going to get Victoria away.

_Dear Diary,  
__Charlie is going on a fishing trip all weekend this weekend. The last weekend of the summer and I get the house all to myself; myself and Edward that is. Just me and my perfect vampire Edward, alone, finally.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Everything is ready. I bought some new pyjamas, Victoria's secret, and some candles. I asked Alice if I should get him some blood or something in case he got too thirsty but she laughed and said that he was going hunting with Emmet and Jasper so he should be fine.  
__She came over to do my make-up an hour ago and Edward will be here in about 5 minutes. I am so nervous but I love him more than anything. I need him more then I need air to breath.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward left a few minutes ago to go hunting. Last night was the best night of my life. He stayed in control and didn't bite me. It was amazing. Only a few minor bruises... I love him so much.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__We did it again last night but Charlie will be back soon so Edward had to leave. It is back to school tomorrow and I have an essay that I forgot about and college applications to fill out.  
__My mind keeps going back to last night. If there was anything that could have kept me away from Edward before it is gone now. I love him more than anyone has ever loved anybody. If he had lost control last night I would have died a happy woman.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Edward was in a great mood in school today. Jessica asked me what was with him being so happy and I said that he was proud. She looked puzzled and then said "Did you two... you know..?" I ignored her and started to take down my homework. She just stared at me opened mouthed and then smirked muttering, "Didn't think so". The cheek!  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__It's my birthday soon. Grr... I don't want to get older. I want to stay seventeen with Edward. Forever.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__I felt a little sick today. Maybe I will be sick for my birthday?! Edward and I did it again after school! He brought me to his house. He is amazing. I love him with all my heart. Why does he want me of all people? But I will not argue. I need him just as much as I need water, maybe even more.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Only two days till my birthday! I doubt Edward will change me now and plus I haven't had enough of him to have to wait until I regain my human instincts when I am a vampire.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Birthday tomorrow. Oh no.  
__Bella_

I was slightly disturbed at the fact I was reading about my mom losing her virginity, but I kept going. I wanted to know why, if Edward was so perfect, they broke up. The twelfth of September 2006 I calculated, I finally knew when she was talking about. But something didn't seem right about the dates. And then it clicked.

My birthday is The 15th of May 2007. Little over nine months after my mom wrote this entry. My heart missed a beat as I thought about it.

My skin glows in the sun, she had said his name when she died, I growled, and finally they had sex nine months before I was born.

I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before I got sick. When I was finished my mind was still spinning. My dad is a vampire. I was half vampire. I got sick again.

I slumped against the side of the bath and started to cry. What about my dad? Or should I call him Henry now? Where was he in all this? Had he known? They married when I was 5. He must have known.

Nobody ever thought to tell me that my dad was a flipping VAMPIRE? They had lied to me my entire life! I sobbed and shrunk to the ground crying. Henry was my dad. Not Edward. If he was he would be here now.

But then I started to cry harder because nobody was here anymore. Not my mom, not Henry and certainly not Edward.

I heard the door creak open and looked up to see Charlie, his white hair sticking up at the back.

"Carly!" he gasped and rushed over to me. "Shush baby its okay. I know it's hard. I miss her too" He was rocking me back and forward like a baby but I just cried. He had known too. Everybody had known but me. I kept crying in his arms for I don't know how long but eventually I passed out from exhaustion and he half dragged, half carried me to my bed.

_____________________

I woke up and it was three o'clock. I sighed and sat up. I was lying fully clothed on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and wiped my eyes, they were stinging. I looked at my bedside table and saw a glass of water. I chugged it down and took a deep breath. Then I looked around for the Diary. It was on the floor. I scrambled to pick it up and cradled it to my chest. I was hooked on it; it was like a drug to me. When I read it, it doesn't hurt to think about my mom. Because she was happy back then with Edward, I gulped, with my father.

I opened the diary and continued from where I left off.

_Dear Diary,  
__Today is sadly my birthday. The day I turn 18 and Edward stays younger than me forever, as a seventeen year old. Edward better not have gotten me a present. We are already so out of balance, he has given me him and that's all I need. I know Alice has something up her sleeve, she always does. Like Edward says "How can something that small be so hugely irritating?" Well I better go get this day over with!!  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__Well as I expected not a great day. I gave myself a paper cut when I opened my presents in the Cullens and Jasper lunged at me. Edward flung me out of the way but I fell and got a deep cut down my arm. Everyone had to leave except for Carlisle who patched me up. He told me about finding Edward and about Edward's mother, Elizabeth. Edward used to have green eyes as a human.  
__Edward is acting very strange. Ever since Jasper tried to bite be he hasn't been the same. It frightens me. He says he's thinking about right and wrong! What does that mean? When he kissed me last night, there was too much tension in his lips, they were too urgent as if he was scared we didn't have much time.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__I'm writing to you in the car because I don't think I will get a chance later. Edward has gone to send my letter to Renée away and then he his coming to mine. He still isn't the same, when he smiled my favourite crooked smile it didn't reach his eyes and he was talking even more formally than usual. I'm scared, I can feel change coming, and I know it will be bad.  
__Bella_

_Dear Diary,  
__He left me. He is gone. He didn't love me. My life is over. My life is gone.  
__Bella_

I turned the page and found that all of the pages were blank. That was the last thing she wrote. I felt a surge of hate towards Edward; he didn't love her after all. The fairytale had come to an end. Fresh tears stung my eyes but I wiped them away, impatiently. I was still angry for being lied to so I squared my shoulders and stood up. I walked out into the hall; I could hear Charlie downstairs watching something on TV.

"_Interrogation time_" I thought and I made my way downstairs.

* * *

**Please review my story! The next one will be up on wednesday I think... I have so much HW right now! And my parents are annoyed because I spend more time writing this then I do my home work :P But anyhoo... Reviews make me happy (hint hint) =D**


	7. Chapter 6 Interrogation Time

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far =] But please keep them coming, they make me happy =D  
I'm nervous about the next few chapters because I honestly don't think they are any good.. please tell me if they are or not =]  
Any songs mentioned are on my profile with a connection to youtube**

**Okies I wasn't going to upload one today because I was running behind on homework and whatnot! But thinking that it was monday when uploading yesterday's chapter I said there would be one on Wednesday.. which is today! So there will not be another chapter until Friday because I have an english short story to write and an Irish conversation to do.. =[**

**There might be a few typos and whatnot because it is very late.. and I am very tired...**

**Review Please =D**

* * *

Charlie was staring out the window when I walked quietly into the room. The game was on but he wasn't watching it.

"Papa?" I asked. He turned around and smiled weakly, he was crying. "Papa!" I exclaimed and rushed to him throwing my arms around him. He sniffed and hugged me back. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded; embarrassed that he had seen my little fit upstairs. I unwrapped my arms from around him and went to sit on the couch opposite his chair. I didn't know where to start. Did Charlie know about vampires? I decided to play it safe and not mention vampires; I didn't want him to freak out or anything.

"Em, Papa? Can I ask you something?" I said quietly, not sure if he heard me. He did, he looked up from the game that he had gone back to watching and smiled.

"Of course honey, what is it?" _Okay here we go_ I thought. I looked down, playing with my hands. I did this when I was nervous.

"Do you, eh, know of an Edward Cullen?" I looked up from my fingers and he was frozen in place, except his smile was gone, he looked slightly angry. After a minute he composed himself, but his eyes still held an emotion I couldn't place.

"Where did you hear about _him_?" he asked. His voice sounded angry, almost loathsome.

"I heard someone mention him last night" I lied quickly. "They mentioned something about my mom too and I just wondered who he was..." I trailed off unsure if I should continue. He took a depth breath and said "Edward Cullen was your mother's boyfriend in Forks. They were inseparable, like two peas in a pod. But he left her alone in the forest and never came back. Your mother was never the same." His eyes were staring off into the distance, looking at something I couldn't see.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. All hope that the diary was just a figment of my mother's imagination vanished. Edward was real. But was he really my father? I took a deep breath. Charlie continued to talk.

"They met in school and at first he seemed like a nice boy, he would spoil her and was very polite. He would drop her to and from school, do homework with her" _That's not all they were doing_ I added mentally "He seemed to really love her, and she him" He looked at me then, anger prominent in his eyes. "And then he left her, in the forest. Two days after her 18th birthday. She never heard from him again. I hope he is suffering wherever he is for doing that to her. The manipulative little..." He trailed off muttering to himself and his face was red with anger. I felt a little dazed, like when you win a prize you didn't expect. Except I don't think I want this prize. I just want my parents back.

"What was mom like after he left?" I didn't know if he was going to answer me because he was quiet for a long time.

"I've never felt so helpless. I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let her up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her. I had Renée come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one... if she had to go to hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for a tantrum but boy did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying in Forks and she did seem to get better at first..."

He trailed off, his forehead creased. It was hard listening to him knowing how much pain he was in. I would have told him to stop but I was too caught up in the story. He took a depth breath and wiped his eyes. I hadn't even noticed him start to cry.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and she did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was ... empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out – she was avoiding everything that might remind her of . . . him. We could barely talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the littlest thing would make her flinch – and she never volunteered anything. She would answer if I would ask her something. She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling. It wasn't like someone had left her it was like someone had died."

Charlie was pale white when he finished talking, the red anger from before was now gone. I wanted to get up to comfort him but I was frozen. I was frozen because I had realised that my mother never got over Edward.

She listened to music but only if somebody else turned it on, she didn't watch TV but would just sit there when it was on and she did read but only books that were recommended to her, not ones she would pick out herself. After all that time she still had avoided anything to do with him. I had always called her ditzy but I realised that it was more than that. She was still holding on to him, after all those years.

But Papa couldn't stop there. I had to know, when had she gotten better and was Edward really my father?

"But she got better right? I mean she married my dad!" I said. Charlie looked up at me, as if deciding what words to use. He took another deep breath and continued with his story.

"Yes, she got better. She started to hang out with a boy named Jacob Black. He was the son of my good friend Billy Black. She started to behave more human. There was light in her eyes and she would laugh and joke but I knew she was still in pain. She used to clutch herself with her arms as if she was holding herself together and screamed in her sleep every night.

"But then, one day in April, Billy called me to say that Bella was in hospital. She had fallen over and looked pretty bad. Typical Bella, eh?" he smiled at me, and continued "Well when I arrived the doctor told me that she was – she was pregnant." He looked up at me then but I just stared back. I probably should have acted more shocked but I couldn't find my face to move it. He had just proven it; he had just proven that my dad is Edward. I was angry, angry that they still hadn't told me.

"Carly?" he asked, stretching a shaky hand out to me. I stared at it, but took his hand. He gave it a small squeeze and continued. "Of course I was confused because Bella wasn't pregnant when she had left the house, or so I'd thought. The doctor reassured me that both you and your mother were fine and it was safe to take her home.

"Then, one month later you were born. I was a Papa. She had said she didn't want a doctor and so she had you at home. She told me that she didn't tell me because she was scared of what I may think of her. So she just hid it with big coats, baggy clothes and scarves. Silly girl, I'll always love her. Always have, always will.

"But Jacob and Bella fell out and he said he didn't want to see you. He felt betrayed that Bella hadn't told him she was pregnant. Your mother was upset but said that it was understandable. She was always so concerned about others, never herself.

"That's when your mother decided to move back here to Phoenix. A new life for both of you. She moved back in with Renée and met Henry when you were 2. They married and, well, you know the rest."

I stared at him. Why was he only telling me this now? Didn't I have the right to know my parentage?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice slightly high pitched. He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. They were exactly the same colour as my mothers had been.

"We decided it was easier-"I cut him off.

"Easier?" I hissed, "Easier for who? Do you think it would have been easier to find out years later that my dad isn't who I thought he was? That I would be okay with it? Carly doesn't need to know the truth because it's easier for us?"

Charlie looked startled at my sudden anger, but I didn't care, I was way passed being nice, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best word choice…" He was looking at me apologetically. I humphed in response. He raised an eyebrow but I just glared at him.

"But you have to understand Carly, your mother was scared! She was just a kid herself and couldn't have raised you all by herself. It seemed like that was going to have to be the case until she met Henry.

"Henry loved you like you were his own flesh and blood. In some ways he was more of a father to you then Edward Cullen could have ever been. We figured that seeing as you liked Henry so much that it would be best for you to have him as a father then not have a father at all! He wasn't leaving like Edward had." There was a hint of acid in his voice when he said Edward's name. For some reason, this angered me.

I choked back the tears that were threatening to escape and spoke, phrasing my question carefully as to not hurt his feelings.

"If my parents hadn't died, would I ever have found out? Would you have kept lying to me?" I whispered.

He shook his head looking appalled.

"We were planning on telling you when you were eighteen." He spoke as if this should have been comforting to me, as if that excused all the lying. I couldn't believe that he thought this should be of any way comforting! They had all lead me to believe that Henry was my dad.

I nodded, it defiantly wasn't a satisfactory answer but I could tell he wasn't going to say much more on the matter.

It was silent for a long time. I still had so many questions; why did he leave? Where was he now? Does he know about me? Does he know about mom? Oh and do you know he's a vampire? I settled on just one.

"Does he know about me?" I asked, not looking at him. Charlie sighed.

"No" I looked at him and his eyes were angry again, "And he won't."

"Why?" I spat. Not meaning to sound so angry but I couldn't help it. Charlie looked sad now.

"Carly you have to see this from my point of view. This boy used my daughter! He got her knocked up and then dumped her in the forest. She never heard from him again! She was left alone with his child. She was only a child herself for Christ's sake!" He was shaking with rage. I have never seen him so angry. "If he ever goes near my family again I'll kill him!" He swore. _Good luck with that_ I replied mentally.

"He is family" I muttered before I could stop myself, I hoped he didn't hear me but he did. _Stupid hearing aid_ I thought.

Charlie shook his head and took a really deep breath before he spoke.

"Carly, that man is not family. Biologically yes but that is as far as it goes. Any possibility of him being part of this family was lost when he broke your mother's heart. I'd rather a monster be part of my family then Edward Cullen." The corners of my lips twitched at the irony in his statement but thankfully he didn't notice.

I knew the subject was closed because his head jerked back to the television. But I still had one more question that I needed to ask.

"Papa?" I asked, testing the water because he still looked like he was fuming. He looked up from the game that he was pretending to watch.

"What is it Carly?" His eyes were wary. I looked down at my hands again.

"Do you know where he -" I took a deep breath "my father is?" Charlie's face was stiff when I looked up finally.

He looked at me for a long moment. I wanted to look down, embarrassed, but I needed to know.

"No" he said finally. "I saw him from a distance once before, in Alaska when I was fishing with some friends from work. But I do not, no."

My shoulders slumped with disappointment. I nodded and got up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Then I walked back to my room. I couldn't stay mad at Charlie; he was just protecting his family.

When I got upstairs I sat on my bed and thought about what I was going to do. There were so many questions I had that couldn't go unanswered but that I couldn't ask Charlie because, judging by the evidence, he didn't know about vampires, or that his daughter had loved one.

But I was a half-vampire. What does that mean? Can I die? Can I drink blood? Was I super strong? I decided to experiment. I remembered this morning, when I got really angry that I had growled. So would I be super strong if I got really angry again? It didn't seem hard to get angry I was already feeling a bunch of emotions, anger being one of the most prominent.

I walked over to my desk and griped the side of it. Then I let myself concentrate on what Edward had done to my mother all those years ago. Suddenly I could feel it, pulsing in my veins, the strength that had been locked away, until now. I tightened my grip on the desk and gasped when a piece of it broke off in my hand. I stared at my hands in amazement before letting out a small giggle that was fun.

I sat back on my bed; I had some serious thinking to do. I knew there was only one way to find out the answers to my questions and that was to find Edward, my father. But how was I supposed to do that? I glanced at the diary on the floor, it had fallen open on the ground and a name caught my eye. Jacob Black.

"Of course" I breathed, excited now. I bent down and picked up the diary, but as I lifted it up off the floor something fell out of it. I looked down at the rectangular piece of paper that was now residing on my floor. I picked it up, it was an envelope. I turned it over to see the address, but there was none. There was just a name scrawled on the front in my mother's messy writing.

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

**See you on Friday =] Reviews are welcome =D Slán leat :P**


	8. Chapter 7 Forks

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far =] But please keep them coming, they make me happy =D  
I'm nervous about the next few chapters because I honestly don't think they are any good.. please tell me if they are or not =]  
Any songs mentioned are on my profile with a connection to youtube**

**I have to say the reviews are brilliant! I never in a million years expected people to like my story so your response has been amazing! Thank you so much =] And well.. keep them coming =P Oh and ****Happy Birthday to adoptedcullen!**

**This chapter isn't really very great but it did the job! The next ones will be better =] **

* * *

I stared at the letter in my hands, flipping it over and then flipping it back, daring myself to open it. I wanted to read it but there was a voice in my head telling me it was wrong, I wasn't to open it. It was meant for him and him only.

So I took it as a sign; I needed to find my dad. But how? Sure, I could talk to Jacob Black but for all I know he's married with kids. Charlie would know where Jacob was but I don't think he would be happy if I disturbed him with more questions. I tried to think of anything that would help me find my dad.

I sat thinking about what I should do for ages before I came up with a plan. I would simply go to Forks with Papa Charlie and look for clues there. It shouldn't be too hard to convince anyone to let me go. I could just say that I needed to get away for a while and technically I wasn't lying.

I got up and packed a small suitcase full of clothes that would last me for two weeks. I found my bag of toiletries and packed them too. I grabbed the diary and Edward's letter stuffing them into a backpack along with my iPod, book and picture of my mom and Henry.

Then I almost ran downstairs to Charlie. He was in the kitchen now, frying more eggs. I smiled; I was going to have to teach him how to cook properly. He turned around and smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders, when he saw me laughing at him. I decided to just ask him flat out, no beating around the bush.

"Charlie" I began, "how would you feel about me going to Forks with you in the morning?" I said the words in a rush, nervous incase he said no. He looked surprised.

"Well I'd love it Carly, but what brought this on?" he asked, seeming confused. I shrugged thankful that he didn't say no and excited because Operation Find My Dad was now underway.

"I guess I just need to get away" I replied, looking down hoping he would buy my lame excuse, he seemed to.

"I guess that's fair enough! And I'd love a bit of company too but you'll have to get a ticket! And ring your Granny, let her know." Oh crap I hadn't thought of getting a ticket… I nodded and kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs.

I turned on my computer and drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently waiting for it to load. I opened the search engine and found the web address I needed, booking my ticket to Seattle. Luckily, I found one in the same time slot as Charlie.

"All booked!" I shouted down to him, switching off the computer. I glanced at the clock 19:30. I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day and skipped down to the kitchen; Charlie raised an eyebrow at my noticeably better mood but shrugged walking into the living room. I grabbed an apple and started munching on it as I searched the cupboards for dinner. Nothing, nobody had been shopping since the crash.

I opened the fridge and saw some eggs that Charlie must have bought. I grabbed two and cracked them into a bowl, whisking them. I poured them into a frying pan and made myself an omelet, my mom's old favorite. I was absolutely ravenous by the time it was cooked. I shoveled it into my mouth. It burnt but I didn't care, I was too hungry.

When I was finished it was eight so I decided to go to bed. My flight was at nine am so I needed to get my sleep.

I said goodnight to Charlie and rang Granny Ellen to tell her that I was going with Charlie. Eventually at nine I switched on my CD player and climbed into bed. It took me ages to get close to sleep. Whenever I thought I was going to nod off my brain would start whirring again thinking of Edward and my mom.

_______________________

My alarm went off at seven o'clock and I sat straight up in bed. I couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling in my stomach. I could hear Charlie walking around the house as I stumbled out of bed. I dressed into skinny jeans and a black string top. I was sticking to black for a while.

I grabbed my stuff and with a last glance at my room walked downstairs. I left my stuff in the hall and found Charlie eating fried eggs at the table, as usual.

"Morning" I said, yawning.

"Morning, honey" he replied eating the last egg. I found some bread in the press and put on some toast. There was no jam so I ate it plain.

At 5 to eight the taxi arrived to take us to the airport. I put my bags in the trunk and glanced around my street. I had so many memories on this street. I remembered falling off my bike and my mom running out to find me crying on the gravel. She made me feel like a princess and calmed me down immediatly. She was great at calming me. I sniffed before turning and hopping into the taxi. With one last glance at my house the taxi sped away down the street.

The airport was packed when we arrived. We checked in and ran to our gate. We had a few minutes before the plane would board and we sat down. I turned to Charlie and decided to ask him about Jacob. He was stuck with me on the plane so I might as well.

"Papa?" I asked, he looked up from his newspaper, "do you know that guy Jacob you mentioned yesterday?" he nodded, his forhead was creased as he tried to figure out what I was getting at. "Well I was just wondering, where is he now?"

"Eh I don't know honey, last time I saw him was a few years ago at Billy's funeral" he sniffed thinking of his dead best friend. My face fell, dang it.

"Oh" I said. I plugged in my earphones then and waited to board. When I found my seat I sat down closing my eyes. I fell asleep straight away listening to The River - Bruce Springsteen.

I was half asleep when Charlie pulled me from the airport and into his cruiser which was in the parking lot. I kept my earphones in, too nervous and tired to talk. I put on my favorite song to calm my nerves Run - Snow Patrol. It was a long drive to Forks but I knew we were almost there when I saw Forks High School. It was so weird to think my mom had gone here.

He pulled up at his house and looked at me.

"Here we are. This was your first home." he smiled kindly, his eyes wrinkling. I smiled weakly back at him and looked at the house. I couldn't picture my mom living here, it was too… green.

We walked into the small hall, it was half the size of the one back home. The pictures on the wall were of him and my mom and him and Renée. I smiled sadly, he must be so lonely, here on his own. He carried my suitcase upstairs and I followed him, still taking in my surroundings.

"This was your mother's room" he said, leading me in. He placed my suitcase at the end if the bed and left me alone. I looked around. It was just how I pictured it from the diary except there was a pink cot in the corner. I looked around the room. There was an old computer, dusty shelves and the walls were a faded blue. My eyes settled on the bed and I was kind of freaked out about the fact that my parents had possibly conceived me in it. I shook my head to get the mental images out.

I unpacked my stuff and headed down to Charlie. He was sitting looking at a photo album. He looked so sad. I walked over to him and sat down beside him on the arm of his chair. He was looking at pictures of my mom when she was younger.

She looked so happy. Happier then I had ever seen her. She was smiling and had her head turned slightly away from the camera, embarrassed. He turned the page and I gasped at the difference. Her eyes were blank and there was no playful smile, it looked like more of a grimace. She looked like she had in the hospital, dead.

"Is this when he left?" I asked shakily. He nodded and sniffed. He turned the page again and there was a picture of her happy again, with a baby in her arms. The baby was grabbing her hair and she seemed to be wincing slightly through her toothy grin.

I smiled when I recognized the baby to be me. He turned the page again and it was me asleep in the cot with my mom staring at me over the rails, a really protective expression on her face. Charlie turned around to me and smiled a watery smile.

"She wouldn't let me near you. She loved you so much Carly, more then you will ever know" I kissed his forhead and put my arm over his shoulders as he turned back around. I really did love Papa Charlie, he was so warm and gentle. My mom was his pride and joy.

When we finished the album I walked into the kitchen and started on dinner. His kitchen was better stocked then the one in Phoenix and I began to make pasta. I called him in for dinner and he waddled in, wiping his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile before tucking into the pasta. It felt great to have something other then eggs in my tummy.

We ate in a comfortably silence and at half eight I decided to call it a night, I was wrecked even though I had slept on the plane. I kissed his forehead goodnight and walked to my room.

I took a shower in the small bathroom and then climbed into bed tying my hair in plaits. I lay in bed thinking.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, my father is a vampire. Second, there is some part of me that is vampire too. And third: Nothing was going to stop me from finding my father.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yay or nay? I want to know =P reviews really are addicting! The next one will be up over the weekend! But I have a bit of writers block for the final chapter so be patient with me! Katie x **


	9. Chapter 8 Jacob Black

**I do not own any of the wonderful thing that is Twilight or any of the characters! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]**

**Well like I've said before the reviews really are fantastic =] thanks to everyone who has submitted a review, i really do apprectiate it! I hope you like this chapter! There are two POV in it and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy.. =]  
**

* * *

I woke up at 10 o'clock and was momentarily calm, enjoying the bliss of forgetting everything for a few minutes, before I was hit by a sudden rush of nerves. Today I would start my investigation. I tumbled out of bed and dressed into black skinny jeans and a green jumper. Damn it was cold here. I looked out the window and it was raining. Typical for Forks but I was glad because it meant I wouldn't have to deal with stares when my skin glowed.

I peeked into Charlie's room and he was gone. I walked downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen table. I picked it up, it said:

_Carly,  
__Gone to work. I left a map and your mom's old Chevy is still in the garage if you want to go anywhere. Keys are hanging by the front door. Home later.  
__Love, Papa Charlie_

I put the note in my pocket and found some cereal in the cupboard. I ate them hurriedly; I had a lot to do today, and then grabbed the keys to my mom's old Chevy and the map by the door. I ran to the car in the garage so as not to get wet and then climbed in. It smelled slightly familiar, a ghost of my mom's smell. I figured Charlie hadn't used this much after my mom left.

I turned the key and the Chevy roared to life scaring the living daylights out of me. I looked at the map and figured out how to get to La Push. Once I was fairly sure which way to go I backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. The truck whined loudly when I tried to go at 50 so I slowed down to 30 and meandered through the streets.

Eventually I found my way to La Push and parked the car in and empty car park. It had stopped raining now but there were still clouds so my skin just looked a little pearly. I tucked the map into my pocket and jumped out of the car. I looked around for a sign to find the beach and I saw one that said First Beach. That seemed like a good place to start.

I walked down to the beach it was nearly vacant except for a man who looked around 25 walking near the water's edge. He was huge! 7 foot at least. I walked over to him and tapped him on the back because his shoulder was too high for me. He didn't seem to notice so I tapped him a little harder. He noticed that and turned around; he seemed confused for a second, looking over my head, and then looked down.

"Em, hi" I smiled weakly. He nodded and then looked confused again. His nose wrinkled when he drew in a breath.

"Hello" he said his tone slightly angry as he glared at me. "What do you want?" _How rude._

"Sorry to disturb you" I apologized looking down at my feat, unsure why he was so angry "I'm Carly Lewis. I was just wondering… Do you know where I could find a Jacob Black?" I looked up and he stared at me for a long minute then ran into the trees.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. I looked around the beach but it was deserted. Disappointed, I walked slowly back to the path that led to the car, thinking about where to go next. I was almost there when a something hot grabbed my arm.

I jumped in shock and I could feel the vampire strength pulsing again. I yanked my arm free and turned around to see a tall boy staring at me.

**JACOB POV**

I was just finishing off a deer when I heard Sam's voice in my head.

_Jacob, some girl is looking for you at First Beach. _Before I could see who it was he was gone, phased back. I deliberated for a moment then took off running towards the beach; I wasn't exactly busy so I could spare the girl a few minutes. I phased back and pulled on the jeans that were tied to my leg. I walked through the bushes and looked around. I couldn't see anybody, the beach was deserted. I stepped further out and looked around for this mystery girl and finally found her, she was walking back to the trail. Her long hair was blowing back in the wind as she walked away.

Then, just like that, I suddenly needed to be next to her. It was like a magnetic force was pulling me to her. Before I had time to think about what I was doing I had ran over to her, grabbing her wrist. She jumped in shock but then tugged her arm free of my grasp. Man she was strong. She turned around and I gasped.

Time froze. Gravity was no longer holding me to the earth, she was. I had an odd feeling like I was staring at the sun for the first time and weird urge to protect her.

Her green eyes were magnificent, but looked sad. Her brown hair was a familiar shade, the same as Bella's, that's weird. It was long and curly falling down her back and shaping her face into a heart. She was pale; a wonderful contrast to her dark hair, and had a slight blush from the cold.

I breathed in and was shocked because her scent both pleased and repulsed me. It burnt at my nose it was so sweet but in a way I also enjoyed it. I recognized the smell instantly; vampire. But that wasn't going to stop me, as far as I'm concerned she is perfect. And I didn't even know her name.

**CARLY POV**

He was staring at me. His eyes had glossed over and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. He inhaled deeply then wrinkled his nose, a weird expression on his face. Why do people keep doing that? He was still staring at me so I decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?" I asked, staring back at him. He seemed to snap out of it because a smile broke across his face. His teeth were a shocking whit colour and stood out against his russet coloured skin.

"I don't know" he smiled, "can I help you?" he was staring at me again.

"You're Jacob Black, aren't you?" I accused. He nodded, grinning.

"I heard you were looking for me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I smiled; this is what I had been waiting for.

"Yeah, I was" I replied "I wanted to ask you a few questions" I looked into his eyes, they were lovely. They were black but still warm. I found it hard to look away.

"Sure, sure" he said and turned around leading the way to a bench in the shade of the trees. I followed and sat down next to him. He turned around and started staring at me again.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked after a minute or two, smiling. I smiled back then took a deep breath.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, looking down at the sand.

"Nope" he said simply, popping the P. "Should I?" he asked.

"I'm Carly Lewis." I said, looking at him trying to see if he figured it out. He looked weird, like I had said that I was Jesus or something. His eyes were wide and he was staring at me again. He was starting to creep me out.

"Hello Carly" he said waving. I laughed and waved back.

"Okay, now down to business" I said, looking away from him, my heart beating fast "What do you know about *deep breath* vampires?"

**JACOB POV**

Carly Lewis… what a lovely name. I waved at her and she laughed. Her laugh sent shivers down my spine, not like the ones I get before I phase, these were nicer.

"Okay, now down to business. What do you know about Vampires?" Her question took me by surprise. I wasn't supposed to talk about it, it was against the treaty. I gulped. I decided to ask the others first, because if I was correct I had just imprinted.

"I'll be right back" I said quickly, standing up. "I need to, eh, go pee" I mentally smacked myself in the head. _Well done Jake, now you've grossed her out_. She laughed again.

"Okay, but promise you will come back?" she said, looking worried._ What does that mean? Does she like me?_ I nodded and ran into the forest. I phased when I was out of ear shot and let out a howl. After a few minutes there was more than one mind in my head.

_What is it Jake? _

_Are you okay?_

_Is it those blood suckers again? I thought I smelt something…_

_This better be good, Jacob._

I ran over the past few minutes spent with Carly and let them see for themselves. I was the only one yet to imprint except for Leah. Stupid thing was meant to be rare.

_Nice going Jacob! She's hot! _Chirped Quil, I growled out loud in response.

_Easy Jacob! _Said Seth _But dude, nice one!_ I laughed this time. I waited for Sam to say something.

_Jacob, did you smell her? Do you know what she is?_ He asked his tone slightly angry.

_Yes I did I_ replied_ but I don't care. Can I tell her everything now? There are no secrets now? Isn't that part of the deal? _I was slightly angry at Sam for thinking that the fact she was Vampire would stop me, she was beautiful.

_Yes Jake you can but- _I didn't hear anything else, I had already phased back, not waiting for the Alpha to give me orders and try to get me away from her. I pulled on my jeans and began running back to her. I didn't like being away from her. I'd known her all of two minutes and still it felt wrong to be apart.

She was sitting with her back to me. It took everything I had not to reach out and stroke her hair. It looked so nice glinting slightly in the overcast light. I sat back down beside her, she jumped. I smiled at this; she was so cute when she was scared.

"Now where were we?" I asked grinning.

**CARLY POV**

I didn't hear him return and jumped with shock when he sat back down. He seemed to get a kick out of this because he was grinning when he asked

"Now where were we?"

"Vampires" I replied, I had so many questions to ask.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything" I said and he laughed. I raised my eyebrows and he laughed again.

"I can only tell you as much as I know" he said, "and that really isn't a lot" I nodded, eager for him to continue.

"Okay well, vampires are the enemy of my tribe. Ages ago some vampire was terrorising a neighbouring village and we stepped in. The vampire killed lots of our people when we tried to stop it, drinking their blood and breaking their bones. It was super fast, strong and it seemed indestructible at the time. It took us a long time and cost us a lot of people's lives but we got it in the end. We ripped it to pieces and burnt the shreds. The tribal leader keeps the ashes around his neck, as a warning to any other vampires." He pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and I gasped.

"It was my father's" he said, "but when he died it got passed on to me, I'm not the leader but I was allowed keep it" I smiled sympathetically, and he smiled back as he put away the small leather pouch. I decided to keep the ball rolling.

"What about the Cullen family?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"You know of them huh? Well they left a long time ago. Seventeen years to be exact. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and_ Edward._" My heart thumped loudly as he spoke my father's name.

"Why?" I asked my voice shaky. Curiosity burned in me as I asked the question.

"I don't know. Edward said he didn't love my friend Bella anymore and then he was gone. It destroyed her. Bastard." He spoke the words angrily and I looked up. His whole body was shaking. I placed a hand on his wrist and he stopped, immediately. I smiled at him and he looked into my eyes for a long moment and then said:

"Who are you?" I looked into his eyes and then sighed. I suppose there's no harm in telling him now.

"My mother was Isabella Swan." I told him and I watched the curiosity in his eyes turn to shock as he took in what I had just told him.

"Of course you are." he laughed, shaking his head "Bella's daughter, typical" What does that mean? Why was that typical? I suddenly remembered something Charlie had said. _"Jacob and Bella fell out and he said he didn't want to see you. He felt betrayed that Bella hadn't told him she was pregnant."_

"Why did you hate my mother?" I asked, taking my hand away. He sighed and stood up. He walked a few paces away and then turned back, facing me.

"I didn't hate her. Telling her to leave was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. The minute I said it I regretted it but I was just so mad! She doesn't hate me does she?" he asked, his eyes sad and pleading. My heart dropped, taking up residence at the bottom of my stomach. He doesn't know. But could I be the one to tell him? I guess I had to be, it wasn't fair to leave him in the dark. I've had enough of secrets.

"Jacob, my mom died a week ago. She was in a car crash with her husband, Henry" I couldn't help the tears that fell as I told him. I looked down, wiping my eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of a stranger. I felt a hand on mine, and smiled. His hand was too warm though, my curiosity burned again.

"Your hand is so warm" I murmured, looking up into his kind face. His eyes were pained with the news of my mother's death. I took his face properly for the first time, his long nose and his full lips. His jaw was strong and he had a small bit of stubble. His hair was loose, long and messy. He didn't look as old as he should. If my calculations were correct he was supposed to be in his late thirties but instead he looked no older then nineteen or twenty.

His eyes were watching me as I took in his appearance and he half smiled. Then he sighed.

"I wonder if it upset you" he spoke quietly, his hand still on mine. I think he was talking to himself more than me but I wanted to know what he meant anyway.

"Will what upset me?" I asked. In truth I don't think I could get more upset then I was already.

"If I told you what I am." He said, emphasising the word 'what'. I took that in for a minute. So he wasn't normal, he wasn't a who he was a _what_. What happened to being plain old human?

"Please," I said, "just tell me. I won't be upset. I promise." He drew in a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. He seemed to be searching for something but whatever it was he must have found it because he took another deep breath and spoke.

"What do you know about werewolves?" he said, looking down at our hands.

I froze in shock for a minute. Did he just say werewolf? As in half-human, half-wolf, changes in moonlight, werewolf? I let the words sink in then drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"As if this week couldn't get any weirder" I half laughed. He laughed too, sounding relieved. "I mean honestly, two weeks I was watching Harry Potter with my cousin and now I feel like I'm freaking in it!" I laughed again, exasperated.

"Yeah I know what you mean!" he said, grinning "I mean one day I was watching a horror movie with your mom and then the next I was a werewolf!" I laughed with him; it was hard to be upset around him. When I stopped laughing the curiosity was back.

"So you're a werewolf huh? Is that why you're so warm and why you still look really young?" I asked looking at his too-young features. He smiled and nodded.

"Yup it's all part of the job description. I won't age again until I have enough control to stop changing. All of us are stuck like this because none of us have nearly enough." My mouth dropped open in shock, there were more of him? More werewolves?!

"There are more of you?" I asked. He nodded smiling. I looked into the forest behind us, and then back to him, he was staring at me again. It was getting kind of weird.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink as I realised how rude I sounded. He took no notice and turned his head to look out at the sea. He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"It's hard to explain, Carly." He said, his voice was tough sounding, and my heart fluttered when he said my name. "But I suppose you could call it, to put it lightly, love at first sight" I gasped and looked out at the sea too. His hand tightened around mine, as if he was scared I would let go, and I flinched at his hot touch.

"I'm sorry" he apologized quickly "but there is no other way to describe it. It's called imprinting and like I said, it's all part of the job description but of course you don't have to love me back! I mean I'd love if you did, it would be great but I'm not going to force you I just want you to be happy, honestly. I couldn't control it, I'm sorry! I mean you're probably all freaked out because I'm twice your age and all that but please don't be scared I'm not a pervert! Have I freaked you out too much? You can go if you like! I'm not trying to steal you, as tempting as that sounds – actually no forget I said that that was a stupid thing to-"I put a finger to his lips silencing him and cutting off his rambling. I laughed at his anxious expression and he relaxed a little, though his eyes still looked anxious.

"Jacob I'm not scared of you! Sure I wasn't expecting to have someone fall in love with me of all things today but like I said this week really couldn't get any stranger! One thing though, don't you know what I am?" I asked him, waiting for him to realise that technically I was his enemy, half-enemy anyway. He kissed my finger then nodded and smiled, his smile was amazing.

"I don't care" he said, taking my hand away from his mouth and holding it in his. He grinned a toothy grin at me; once again I couldn't help but grin back. I liked Jacob Black, not as much as he liked me I'm sure but none the less he seemed like a really nice guy! And, he was hot! (In every sense of the word)

* * *

**Well what do you think? What do you think about Jacob's imprinting? Review please =D The next one will be up either on tuesday or wednesday! Sorry it's so late but my mother dearest has decided that one hour on the computer a night is quite enough.. =( see you then ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 Visitor

**Well as I have said before I do not own the fantastical thing that is Twilight! The genious who owns that is Stephanie Meyers =]  
I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed my story! Over one hundred reviews.. :O im shocked, I really am! It's so amazing and, well, keep it up :P ;)**

**Here is chapter 9 of my story The Diary and I hope you like it! It's short I know...**

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Jacob Black. He told me about the werewolves and the treaty and I explained everything; about how I'm half-vampire, how Edward is my dad and how I was looking for him. He didn't like that idea too much but I know he knew how much it meant to me, so he kept quiet. He brought me to meet the rest of the pack too, it turns out that the man I saw on the beach is Sam. He didn't like me at first and he and Jake argued a little but then he said that I was allowed to be there, for Jacob's sake.

Jacob is great and really funny. We joked and talked about my mom a little bit. When it was five o'clock I decided that it was time to leave because I didn't want to worry Papa Charlie in case he was home ahead of me. We exchanged phone numbers and I told him I would see him on Thursday for pizza. He walked me back to my mom's decrepit old Chevy and hugged me goodbye. I was smiling the whole way home!

When I pulled into the driveway Charlie's cruiser was nowhere to be seen, I parked the car in the garage and made my way to the kitchen, smiling from thinking about my afternoon with Jacob. I figured Charlie would be home around six so I started making fish with the fish I found in the freezer. I never really cared for fish, but I knew Charlie liked it. I was just taking it off the grill when Papa Charlie arrived home.

"Hey Carly" he called, hanging up his gun and jacket. He walked in and sat down at the table where I had just set his plate down.

"Hey Papa!" I smiled, sitting down opposite him. We ate in silence and when we were finished I cleared away the plates. I started washing them in the sink while he watched me.

"Did I ever tell you how much like your mother you are?" he said, as I finished drying the plates. I shook my head and sat back down opposite him. "Well you are! This is exactly how your mother and I used to do things! But I have to say, you're a better cook!" he laughed. I laughed with him.

"How was work?" I asked him, I had talked about my mother enough for today and I didn't feel like crying, I was in too much of a good mood.

"Boring" he said "I just played poker with the guys and helped organise the fishing trip for this weekend. I don't think I will go though, I'd feel bad leaving you when you're not going to be here long." He shrugged, but I could tell he wanted to go.

"You should go Papa! I don't mind being here alone! Honestly!" He looked at me rasing his eyebrows, unsure. "Honestly!" I said again and he nodded.

"Well... if you're sure..." he said getting up. "That was wonderful, honey. There's a game on, do you mind?" he asked, pointing to the living room and I shook my head. He smiled apologetically then sauntered off to the living room. I decided to catch up on some reading so I went up to my room to read _The Notebook, _a personal favourite of mine. I was just settling in when a beep from my phone made me jump.

**Hey Carly, just wondering how you are..? Jake X**

I smiled to myself, he was so sweet. I couldn't wait until Thursday!

**Hi Jacob! I'm fine thank you, just reading! You? X**

I sent the message and went back to reading. I was just getting up to the part where they fall head-over heels when my phone beeped again.

**I'm perfect now that I'm talking to you... how is Charlie? X**

My heart fluttered as I read his message, smiling wider now, I texted back.

**That's so sweet! He's okay, watching the game I think... X**

I set down my phone and got up to change into my pyjamas. It had been a long day and I was ready to turn in. My phone beeped when I was taking off my jeans and in my haste to get to it I fell over, hitting the floor and causing a loose board to fall through.

"Ow" I moaned, rubbing my head where I had hit it. I knelt up and reached for my phone.

**I try ;) I'm turning in for the night, sleep well Jacob X X**

I texted a quick reply (**Night Xx**) then turned around to fix the floorboard. I reached down into the hole and was surprised to find a plastic bag beside the piece of wood. I pulled it out and examined the contents. There was a folded piece of paper, a CD and what looked like plane tickets. I placed it on my bed then turned around and slotted the floorboard back into place. I got up and sat on my bed picking up the bag and pouring the contents onto my bed.

I picked up the plane tickets first and examined them. They were two tickets to Phoenix, dated 17 years ago. My heart started to beat fast when I realised they must have been my moms. Next I picked up the CD. On the front it said "_To Bella_". The writing was beautiful. I got up and went over to the small CD player on the desk and popped in the CD.

The music was a piano song. I recognised it; my mom used to sing it to me to go to sleep. My eyes started to sting and I wiped away the hot tears impatiently, wanting to hold on to my good mood for a little longer. I listened to the music as each note flowed into the next, finally ending on a singular note. As the next song started I walked back over to the bed.

I picked up the final item, the folded piece of paper, and my heart hammered loudly. I carefully unfolded the paper and gasped when I saw the familiar brown eyes staring up at me alongside a pair of amazing golden ones. My mom looked happy, except I could tell her smile wasn't 100% genuine, her arm was around the man's waist- my father's waist I could only presume.

His face wasn't smiling, it looked pained, his amazing golden eyes hard. He was pale white, with perfectly chiselled features. He looked as if he was a carving. I drank in everything about him memorising his face. I noticed small similarities between us like the shape of our noses and our hairline. I smiled, my father was beautiful. Next to him my mom looked almost plain, but she was still beautiful.

I don't know how long I stared at the picture but when I looked up it was dark outside. I listened hard but couldn't hear Papa Charlie downstairs, or the game. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 12am. I yawned widely and climbed under my covers. I picked the picture back up and placed it standing up on my bedside cabinet, leaning against the lamp. I made a promise to myself before I closed my eyes; I was going to find him even if it took me forever. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a pair of golden eyes staring up at me.

_______________________________

My alarm went off at 10am and I moaned, not wanting to leave the warmth of my bed. I turned over on my side and saw the photograph on my bedside table. I looked at my parents faces and smiled to myself. I was staring at the picture, drinking in my father's face again in case I had missed anything last time, when I was yanked back to reality by my phone beeping. I picked up the phone and smiled, Jacob.

**Morning Beautiful, I hope you slept well. Jacob X**

**Hey Jake, I did thank you and I hope you did too. Carly X**

**That's good :) How are you this morning? Xx**

I rolled out of bed and decided to take a shower. I grabbed my clothes, towel and phone and walked to the bathroom. The hot water felt great. I let it work out all the kinks in my back as I sang SOS - Rihanna and after a long steamy shower I dressed in a black jumper/dress and a pair of purple tights. I towel dried my hair and walked back to my room, texting Jacob again.

My head was still bent over my phone as I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. I put my phone down and looked up to look at the picture. It wasn't there. I looked at the floor, panicked, and then turned around to look behind me. I leapt off my bed when I saw I wasn't alone. My heart picked up beating at turbo-speed.

"Hello" they said, their white teeth sparkling, "You must be Carly!"

* * *

**So who do you think it is? I'll tell you know it's not Edward as my friend thought! I mean where would the fun be in that? Chapter 10 will be up in a day or two =] Let me know what you think =] Katie x x **


	11. Chapter 10 Changes

**I do not own Twilight.. =]  
Well first well done to everyone who guessed Alice... because you were right ;) I would also like to apologise for the confusion with the "their" because there really was only one vampire there! :P  
Okay this will be my last chapter for a couple of days because I need to catch up on a few things! I think the next one will be up on Sunday!  
Enjoy and keep your wonderful reviews coming!! I love them =D**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

I was sitting on Japer's lap talking to him about hunting when I was pulled into a vision.

_A girl with long brown hair and green eyes was talking to a man who I recognised to be Charlie Swan. "I need to find them" she said to him. "The Cullens?" he said, in surprise. - - She was packing a bag in what I recognized to be Bella's old bedroom. In her hand was a picture of Bella and Edward._

Then I was brought back to present time, in our house in Alaska, by Jasper shaking my arm, a worried look in his eyes. I looked back at him showing him it was okay, but my mind was racing. Who was she? Her face was familiar but I defiantly haven't seen her before. She was looking for us? Why? Was she a threat? She didn't look dangerous... But she keeps changing her mind on how to find us. Jasper shook my arm again and I turned to him.

"Alice? What is it? Who is it?" he looked worried as he searched my eyes. He could probably feel my confusion and angst. I smiled, reassuringly.

"Jazz... I need to go away for a few days." He nodded once "Alone." I added as he started to stand up. He raised his eyebrows, and tightened his arms around me pleading with me not to leave him and also sending waves of worry through me. He noticed my change in mood and moved his arms away slightly, smiling sheepishly. "No Jazz! And it won't be dangerous! Just someone who is looking for me, it will be fine! I can't see any danger if I go find her. I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and broke free from his arms; I knew he wouldn't come after me so I ran out the door.

She was in Bella's old room, packing... What was she doing there?! And who on earth was she? I know I've seen her somewhere... I hated not knowing things.

I kept running for a few hours until I reached the forest beside Bella's old house. I inhaled deeply and was saddened to find I couldn't smell her. I tried searching Bella's future but I couldn't find it. I guess that because I haven't searched it in so long, I have forgotten where to look. It was a bit like doing maths; you're not good unless you keep practising. I looked at my watch and it was half 10. It was still a little cloudy so my skin wouldn't attract attention, but leaping onto a tree might so I looked around for onlookers and then jumped up onto the tree beside the window and jumped soundlessly into the room. The scent that hit me was a surprise. Vampire. But it was a weird scent... it was human too. I've never smelt anything like it!

I walked around the room, examining her things. I could hear the shower going and her singing softly so I still had a few minutes. I picked up _The Notebook _off the floor and opened the front page. Carly Lewis was written carefully on the inside of the cover, her writing was curly but was clearly written carefully. From that I was able to deduce that she is smart and finicky. I put the book down and saw the picture I had seen when I had my vision, leaning against her lamp.

My brother Edward was standing beside my old best friend looking very unhappy, yet still happier then he had been when he left us all those years ago. I felt a pang of loss for my brother, I hadn't heard from him in years, 16 to be exact, but last I saw of him in my visions he was living somewhere in Canada, keeping to himself.

_The girl turned off the shower and dressed into her clothes. She walked into the room and feinted when she saw me._

I saw her do it before she actually did it so I quickly jumped out the window onto the tree, peering in through the window at her. The future changed when I did this so I knew that she would look relatively calm when I re-entered her room. She sat on her bed texting then looked up and gasped. I hopped back into the room landing soundlessly. When she turned around I grinned at her, already aware of what her reaction would be. Her green eyes widened and I heard her heart start to hammer.

"Hello!" I said, flashing her a toothy grin, "You must be Carly!"

**Carly POV**

I nodded slowly, taking in her appearance. She had short spiky black hair and looked like a doll. She was standing still but somehow she still managed to look like a graceful ballerina. _She must be Alice_ I thought, remembering my mother's diary entry that described Alice and decided it suited her completely. She was almost exactly like I imagined, except her hair was cooler and her clothes amazing. Then I also remembered that she could see the future. Cool. She waited for me to say something.

"Your Alice Cullen" I said stated quietly, she shouldn't have been able to hear me from where she was standing but somehow she did because she nodded, still smiling. She walked over to me and I froze, what was she going to do? But to my surprise she hugged me, her skin was cold and it sent shivers down my spine causing goose bumps to appear on my arms.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized, her wind chime voice sounded like singing, "I thought you would have known my skin is like that! Well I suppose you probably wouldn't have because all I know is that you are looking for my family!" she raised her eyebrows as if to say 'am I right?' I nodded and then so did she. She looked me up and down and then said:

"Nice outfit!" I laughed a small laugh at how random she was and then sat back down on my bed, still in shock. She sat on the floor cross-legged, looking up at me.

"So Carly Lewis, start from the beginning- who are you and why are you seeking my family?" her voice was still lovely but I knew she meant business. I gulped trying to find my voice and then began to speak. I talked slowly and precisely, careful not to say anything to make her leave.

"My name is Carly Lewis. My mother is Bella Lewis, formerly known as Isabella Swan." Alice didn't look shocked, I presumed she had already seen me telling her, but she made no effort to stop me from talking so I kept going, "I was born here in Forks and was then moved to Phoenix with my mom. She married a man named Henry Lewis when I was very small. Then on Monday last week I got a phone call to say that my parents were in an accident. My dad Henry died in the accident and we turned off my mom's life-support later that night. It wasn't very likely that she would have survived." I stopped and looked up at her. She wasn't crying but was making noises that sounded like sobs. I don't know why I did but I got up and wrapped my arms around her, ignoring the fact that her skin sent chills down my spine and that I really didn't know her. I let her sob for a few minutes and when she stopped, she nodded. I took that as my queue to continue.

I wasn't sure how to tell her this; I quickly skimmed through different ways to tell her. Would she believe me? But I guess I was going to have to tell her, plus she would find out eventually. The words came out in a kind of rush so she probably didn't have time to see me tell her.

"After the funeral I found my mom's old diary from her time here in Forks. Up until I read the diary I had believed that my father was Henry but then as I read the last few entries I found that he was in fact not my biological father. I saw that Edward Cullen was. So that means that I am half-vampire!"

Alice gasped before I had a chance to continue and stood up so fast I didn't even see it happen. One minute she was in my arms and the next she was standing beside my bed, staring at me, her liquid gold eyes wide but still sad.

"You're his daughter?" she said and I nodded slowly, rubbing my wrist that had hit the floor, when I had nothing left to lean on, and watching her curiously. She stared at the wall, a look of concentration on her face. To be honest I was a little bit scared. I was alone in the house with an apparently angry vampire. "You're his daughter" she said again, slower, except this time it wasn't a question – it was a statement. "You're his daughter!!!" she said loudly looking back to me, all anger gone now, she was beaming. I jumped slightly at the unexpected reaction and then gasped at how beautiful she was, my mother had not been wrong about her. Her smile made me feel like I needed to blink.

"Oh my god Carly! This is wonderful! First of all: I have a niece! Cool! And second: Edward might actually come home now! I can't wait to tell him! This is so great!" I was just about to refuse; I wanted to tell him, when her face went blank. She blinked and then looked at me curiously "Oh! Of course you do Carly! Sorry! I got a little over excited! I tend to do that a lot. But now I need to think of a way to get him to come home."

"Why isn't he with all of you?" I asked taken aback, finding him was going to be harder than I thought. Her smile faded and she looked at me as if thinking of how she should answer me. It was a pretty simple question.

"He went away... for a while" she spoke the words slowly but I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole truth. "But anyway Carly! How will we get him to come home? He will only come home if it's something important, I can see that." She looked deep in thought and I tried to think of ways to get him to come to meet us. It was a hard thing to do because I didn't know him at all.

"How about you're having a family emergency?" I suggested. She laughed, he voice sounding like an angels.

"Perfect!" she beamed. "And I can already see it working! Okay you need to come with me, now. Can you ring Charlie?" her face went blank "of course you can! And don't worry he will let you go, just think of a good excuse! I'll pack your things! We will stay in our old house! Though it probably needs a good clean and..." She started muttering to herself while zooming around the room like a tornado, leaving order instead of destruction. I picked up my phone and walked out of the room, she was making me dizzy. I dialled Papa's work number and waited for him to pick up.

"Chief Swan" he said formally. I took a depth breath, here goes nothing.

"Hey Papa! It's me." I said.

"Carly? Boy, you sound just like Bella. What's wrong honey? Are you okay? Do you need me to come home?" he was sounding worried.

"No I'm fine Papa! No need to worry yourself!" -I mean I'm only running off with a vampire who I have never met before for a few days to find the guy who broke your daughter's heart!!- "I'm just going to be away for a few days. I found out that my favourite band is playing in Alaska and I'm going to go see them! I have enough money with me and I'll be back in a few days. Okay?" I made it up as I went along.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No Papa it's okay! You're going fishing anyway and you wouldn't like the music it's all girly stuff." One more lie couldn't hurt.

"Okay, if you're sure, just call me when you get there and pull into a motel if you get tired of driving" He sounded a little relieved; he must really want to go fishing.

"Thank you! You're the best Papa anyone could ever ask for, I love you!" I said, hoping that he would be okay with me gone when he needed me now more then ever.

"Love you too Carly" he chuckled, it was good to hear him laugh again, "But be careful! I don't know what I would do if I lost you too" he sniffed and hung up. I felt so guilty for lying to him, he had been nothing but nice to me. Alice was sitting on my bed when I stuck my head around the door, the room was spotless.

"One second" I said holding up a finger and she nodded smiling. I walked back into the hall and scrolled down my contacts list until I found Jacob's number. I pressed call and held the phone up to my ear, dreading cancelling our date. He answered on the first ring.

"Carly?" he asked, surprised. "Well this is a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you, hon?" Charming as ever.

"Hey Jacob!" I gulped "Yeah I know, but, well here's the thing; something's come up and I have to cancel Thursday! I'm really sorry, it's, eh, family stuff"

"Is it to do with those Cullens?" he asked, his voice hard, hiding his disappointment. I flinched at the way he said 'Cullens.'

"Yeah, I'm so sorry but he's my dad, the only parent I have left! But I do want to go out with you, just maybe another time?" I knew he would say yes, but I was still nervous anyway.

"Sure, sure." He said offhandedly, but I could tell he _did_ really care, I felt bad for hurting him. "Just stay safe, remember they are vampires! And call me tomorrow" I smiled

"I will and remember I'm a vampire too.! Bye Jake. Sorry again."

"Half-vampire" he corrected "Okay, bye Carly and don't worry about it, remember, I love you" My heart fluttered when he said this and I hung up. I didn't know him enough to say it back, but one day I will.

I walked back into the room and Alice was standing beside the windows, my bags in her hand. When she saw me she leapt lightly out the window. I gasped and rushed over to the sill, she was down there looking up at me. Vampire abilities, right. This was really going to take some getting used to. She motioned for me to copy her, but I just looked at her, unsure.

"I'm not a full vampire Alice! I'll probably break my neck!" I hissed. She closed her eyes and said:

"Decide to jump" I was confused for a second but, realising what she meant, nodded and did as I was told. She opened her eyes and flashed another amazing grin.

"Like I said, and I'm never wrong may I add, you'll be fine!"She said, reassuringly. I nodded, taking her word for it, I mean, if you couldn't trust a psychic who could you trust? I pulled on a pair of boots, still a little doubtful and leapt out of the open window. I only fell for a few seconds and I landed with a light thud, it hurt my ankles only a little bit, but otherwise I was fine. I still would have preferred to take the stairs. I grinned at her and she grabbed my hand, my bags still in her other hand, pulling me into the forest.

"Wait!" I said tugging on her iron grasp, "I told Charlie I would take the truck!" She frowned for a second.

"No you didn't! He just presumed that you would! See, there's a difference!" She closed her eyes again, and then smiled. "He'll call you tonight. Just say you rented a car. Besides I doubt that old thing would make it to the end of the block let alone Alaska and back!" I nodded; a little miffed that she dissed the truck, like my mom so wisely said 'it has personality'.

"Okay then" she said, "have you ever ran at vampire speed?" I shook my head. She frowned, "My God, you haven't lived! Can you do _any_ vampire stuff?"

"I'm pretty strong" I replied, "and I kind of glow in the sun" She laughed her angel-like laugh and took my hand again. And when she stopped laughing she said:

"Let's try now! Don't think about it – just run" I nodded and cleared my mind. I remembered the feeling of my vampire strength pulsing in my veins from a few nights ago and let myself feel it again, only this time it wasn't so strong, like ordering a coke and getting a pepsi. I started to run and stumbled a little. So, I still ran like a human. I turned around and Alice was frowning.

"Hmmm... Oh well" She shrugged and ran forward at blinding speed, grabbing my wrist and slinging me onto her back. I screamed but she ignored me, she was running so fast! I closed my eyes, and tightened me grip around her neck, not enjoying the feeling of motion sickness. Her breathing stayed even the whole way and I managed to calm myself listening to it. Breathe in 1, 2, breathe out 1, 2, breathe in...

When she stopped I opened my eyes. She let me down and walked over to the big house that was in front of us. It was huge and white, surrounded by a large field with overgrown grass. I could hear water flowing and presumed there must be a river nearby.

Alice practically danced up the steps of the house and I ran after her, still taking in my surroundings.

Inside was open and spacious. Everything was an off-white colour and covered in dust. The entire back of the house was covered in metal.

Alice walked over to the wall and pressed a button. The metal shutters rose up and instead there was a giant window, stretching the whole wall. The sun broke through the clouds and I blinked at the sudden brightness. I looked at my skin on my arm to see the familiar glow that appeared. Something caught my eye on the ground, it looked like a small rainbow, and I looked up to see Alice sparkling. It looked as if diamonds were encrusted all over her skin, and I thought the glowing was cool. My mouth fell open and she laughed.

"Freaky huh?" she smiled, taking out her own mobile. "I'm going to call my family – our family – and ask them to come down here. When they arrive you can explain and then we will all decide what to do about Edward. Is that okay with you?" I nodded and took a seat on the dusty couch, a cloud of dust puffed up around me.

"Hey Jazz. I missed you..." she was speaking so fast that I couldn't understand her so I stood up and wandered over to the baby grand piano sitting in the corner. I lifted the lid and ran my fingers over the keys. I looked up and Alice was walking up the stairs, still talking, so I played a few scales. It still sounded good, even though it hadn't been played for roughly seventeen years.

I started to play Kiss the Rain by Yiruma and jumped when Alice sat down next to me. I stopped playing and looked at her.

"You play like your father" she noted, "beautifully"

"He played the piano?" I asked smiling, adding another similarity between us to the list. She nodded and motioned for me to continue. When I finished the song we talked for ages, about my likes and dislikes, Henry and my mom. Alice told me about how she and my mom were best friends and told me all about how my mom used to be, happy and carefree. I revelled in her stories about life back before any of this happened, when I wasn't born and Edward still loved my mom. After a while I started to play again, improvising. While I did this her face went blank and I looked up at her, waiting to see what news she had. Nervous incase it was bad.

"The others will be here soon" she said, her face returning to normal as she looked at me "Are you positively sure that you want to do this? It's not too late to back out! I mean I could still run you home-" I nodded my head vigorously, cutting her off.

"Defiantly. I need to meet my dad." but I couldn't help the butterflies that were flapping around my stomach. Alice put a reassuring arm around my shoulders and I continued to play. I started to hum along and let my eyes close. I thought about all that had happened to me in such a short time. In little over a week I had gone from normal girl in Phoenix with no boyfriend and human parents to half-vampire with... well... a werewolf and a vampire for a dad. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about my new life. I was really just taking it one day at a time. Though each day brought so much with it, it made me feel a little dizzy.

We sat there for I don't know how long. Then I heard feint voices coming from behind me. I stopped playing and opened my eyes. I heard the door open and heard footsteps as the Cullens joined Alice and I in the big house. I took a deep breath and then turned around to meet my family for the first time.

* * *

**So what did you think? Could have been better I know but it is 21:52 and I have no homework done so I'm in a little bit of a rush! The whole Alice couldn't see Nessie thing was changed because, well, it needed to be! Review please! See you in a few days! Katie x x **


	12. Chapter 11 Talents

**I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does..**

**Okay here is chapter 11 =] Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, but keep them coming because they help me see what stuff I should change and what I should add in! The end of this chapter is a prime example of your influence :D So read, review and enjoy! Katie x x  
P.s Any songs mentioned have a link on my page to youtube :D**

* * *

I turned around and saw my family for the first time and it was like looking into the sun. Each and every one of them was beautiful. I could easily tell them apart from my mom's descriptions. Rosalie was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen, Emmet just looked like a big bear, Jasper a movie star, Esme looked so kind as she stood there smiling and Carlisle was almost as good looking as my father. I blinked a few times, just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Surely the couldn't all be this beautiful?

They were all looking at me in wonder, except for Carlisle who was looking at me with shock written all over his face. My cheeks burned red from all of the stares. I looked at Alice and she nodded reassuringly before dancing over to Jasper and taking his hand. She pulled him over to the dusty couch and the rest of the Cullen's followed suit. I stayed where I was and took in a depth breath, not really ready for what I was about to do.

"Hello" I said, waving shyly, when they all looked up at me "I'm Carly" I cleared my throat "Carly Lewis." They nodded, but stayed silent. Carlisle was still staring at me, looking puzzled, and Alice was smiling at me kindly. "Well first of all I know what you all are so there is no need to act different on my account and second: the reason I am here is because you guys used to know my mom, Bella." They didn't talk for a minute, probably trying to figure out what I was doing there. Esme spoke first.

"Bella is your mom? How wonderful! How is she?" she asked in delight. I flinched and looked down, I hated telling people about my mom, it was hard enough telling Jacob and Alice and they were individually. "Dear? Are you alright?"

"Carly" I looked up, it was Jasper who was speaking, "I'm having a hard time understanding your emotions, what's wrong? Alice it's you too. What's going on?" He looked at her, puzzled, but she was looking at me. Oh yeah, I forgot, he can feel what I'm feeling. Sucks to be him! I was in emotional hell right now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I said quietly, "You see my mom, Bella, died just over a week ago in a car accident." There was silence, they were all frozen in shock, they looked like statues they were so still. Esme started to sob and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek to her head. It was silent for a long time. I felt myself become calm and finally Carlisle spoke.

"Thank you Jasper. So Carly, I suppose you're here because you want to speak to your father?" he said, in a low voice. I nodded my eyes wide. All eyes were on Carlisle now.

"How did you know?" I asked. Had he spoken to my mother? Could he read minds like my dad?

"Your eyes" he said, "they are the exact shade that Edward's eyes were before I changed him and they were his mother's too. It is too coincidental for you to just happen to look like him and turn up here after your mother passed away, so obviously you must be related to him, his daughter... am I right?." They all looked back at me and I nodded once. Rosalie spoke next and everyone turned to her. It was like a tennis match with everyone's heads turning from side to side following the ball.

"She's Edward's daughter? What does that mean? I mean, what is she? A vampire or a human?" her voice was almost as nice as her face but she sounded angry. Emmett put a huge arm around her and she glared at me with an odd expression on her face, it looked a bit like disgust. Carlisle turned his head back to me but everyone else was still looking at Rosalie.

"I believe a bit of both! Am I right in saying half-human half-vampire?" he asked me, ignoring Rosalie's expression, and cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah I think so! I mean I can't run fast but I'm pretty strong and glow a little in the sun. I sleep though the night and eat human food. I've never tried blood before but I really don't think I will try. That's all I know, I mean I only found out last week that Edward is my dad and that he even existed. I thought my dad was Henry, her husband." They gasped, "What?" I asked, what had I said to upset them? I ran over what I had said to them but couldn't find anything wrong with them.

"Bella never told you about Edward?" asked Esme, slowly "Why?" I shrugged.

"He left her" I said simply, "I guess she didn't think he'd care. I wish she had told me of course I mean I grew up thinking that someone else was my father. But can you blame her for thinking that he wouldn't have cared? She was probably just being over-protective of me, as always." They looked shocked at my answer but didn't say anymore. Esme was crying quietly now and Emmet was staring at me. I looked at Alice and she had her eyes closed, probably searching the future but when she opened her eyes, she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Okay, I see that if we tell Edward there is a family emergency he will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon judging by the weather. Is that okay with everyone?" she closed her eyes "Perfect" then danced across the room to where she had left her mobile. She picked it up and then ran out of the room, Jasper following in her wake.

Rosalie stood up and stalked out the door. Emmet gave me a weary glance and followed her out. Esme got up from Carlisle's side and gave me a quick hug before beginning to clean. I sat down opposite Carlisle who was looking at me in wonder.

"So Carly your seventeen years old, am I right?" I nodded, "How long have you been seventeen?" What an odd question.

"Since May 16th" I said, still confused at his odd question. "Why?"

"Are you ageing?" I understood now, he was seeing if I was immortal like them.

"I don't really know" I said, "I haven't changed much since my birthday though. Do you think I'm immortal?"

"I don't know. It's hard to say because you're still so young. Is your skin penetrable?" he asked me. I nodded showing him the small scar on my hand that I had received when I was thirteen. I had punched a girl with braces when she made fun of my skin glowing. "I see," he said, "and quite obviously you have blood because we can smell it" my eyes widened in shock and alarm "No worries Carly, we hunted yesterday" I nodded, relaxing.

"Do you mind telling me everything? Starting from the when you found out about us." He asked. I shook my head and told him everything, leaving out the part about Jacob, that seemed kind of private. He stayed quiet the whole time, just listened to the story. When I finished he nodded once and let out a long breath.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, Carly" he said, looking me in the eye, I looked down from his gaze and sniffed.

"I get that a lot" I said, half smiling. He chuckled and I felt the couch dip slightly as he sat beside me. I looked up and he was staring at me, curiosity burning in his butterscotch eyes.

"So, have you any _talents_ per say?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You know like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper influence your mood." I nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Eh, I don't think so" I said "Well actually, now that I think about it, my mom used to call my singing my special talent, could that mean anything?" I asked.

"It might. Your mom was always very observant. " he said, "Can you sing for me?" I looked down embarrassed, "Only if you want to Carly, I won't force you." he added, kindly.

"No, I don't mind it's just, what should I sing?" He smiled and Alice came dancing in. I looked up and she was pointing to the piano. I stood up and sat at the piano, closing my eyes. I started to play About You Now – Sugababes. I started to sing and put everything I had into it.

When I finished I turned around and they were all staring at me, open mouthed. Emmet and Rosalie had returned and they were holding hands. Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes and Carlisle and Esme were holding hands on the couch. It took them all a few seconds to break out of their positions.

"Interesting..." mused Carlisle, "It seems you can influence people with your voice! I have no recollection of deciding to take my wife's hand but your song seemed to make me feel it was the right thing to do. Interesting, very interesting..."

"Wow Carly you're just as freaky as Bella was" laughed Emmet, his laugh was loud and startled me a little, but nonetheless I smiled back at him. I liked my new family, they were all so different but fitted together perfectly. Rosalie was still staring at me and when I caught her eye she grabbed Emmet's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Why does Rosalie not like me?" I whispered to Alice, who had sat down beside me on the piano stool and was playing softly. She shrugged and said:

"I think we will let Edward answer that!" she said. I felt excitement bubble in my stomach.

"Is he really coming? Really?" I said, I couldn't hide the anticipation in my voice and she smiled her lovely smile at me.

"He is really coming" I grinned back at her and then much to my embarrassment my stomach rumbled. I looked down embarrassed and Esme came rushing in.

"Oh my lord, Carly! How silly of me to forget that your human! Please forgive me, dear! What do you want? Well actually we don't have anything... hmm." I took her wrist and shook my head.

"It's okay Esme, or, er, Nana, I have some crisps in my rucksack" I stood up and walked over to the bags that Alice had brought with her. I rummaged around in my bag and found a packet of Beugles. I opened the bag and sat down on the couch, munching away at them.

When I looked up Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme's waist and she was beaming at me. Carlisle was grinning too.

"What?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too rude, but I hated when people stared at me.

"You called me 'Nana'" she said, beaming at me. I grinned back at her and nodded.

"Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yes it's wonderful!" she said, "I always wanted grandchildren when I was human! I never imagined I could have one now!" She got loose of Carlisle's hold and hugged me to her. "Welcome to the family" she whispered. I grinned and hugged her back, ignoring the coldness of her skin. My phone beeped and she let me go, resuming cleaning. I took it out and smiled when I saw it was from Jacob.

**Just checking you're still alive! Are you? Jake Xxx**

I laughed and texted him back saying:

**Yep, last time I checked anyway! Are you? I'm going to be meeting my dad tomorrow! Xx**

I sent the message and looked up to see Carlisle standing opposite me.

"Hmm, should I be concerned if that's a boy your texting?" he asked, mock concern in his voice. I laughed.

"Nope, it's only Jacob Black." I looked up at Carlisle and he was frozen, real concern on his face now.

"Carly? You do know he is a werewolf, right? He's not the best choice for a boyfriend, in my opinion. It's very dangerous." he said. I frowned it really wasn't his business. But I couldn't be mad at my new family.

"Sorry _Grandpa_ but it's a little bit more complicated then that... Have you ever heard of a thing called imprinting?" He gasped. "Okay I guess you have..."

"Jacob Black imprinted on you?" He said quietly. I nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, not that it mattered to me what he thought. As far as I could tell I was already falling for Jacob and his charming ways.

"Well, no. But your dad didn't like Jacob very much. So good luck getting his approval" he chuckled.

"Maybe I'll just sing about liking Jake, and then he will have to let me see him!" I laughed, and Carlisle did too.

__________

I spent the rest of the evening talking with the Cullens. I told them all about my mom and Henry and they listened to me babble on about school and Charlie. They were all very pleasant but Rosalie kept her distance, never laughing, never smiling. Alice went out and got me a pizza and before I went to bed I rang Charlie, telling him that I was staying in a motel and would call him tomorrow. I went to bed at 11pm in Alice and Jasper's room. I couldn't get to sleep thinking that tomorrow I would finally be meeting my biological father. I tossed and turned for ages in the oversized bed and finally I gave up. I pulled out my iPod and texted Jacob.

**Night Jacob. Xxx**

He texted back almost immediately.

**Night Beautiful, sweet dreams. Good luck tomorrow and don't worry he'll love you, I know I do. Text me in the morning so I know your still alive. Jacob Xx**

I lay down, with a huge grin on my face, and turned on my iPod, listening to I need some Sleep – the Eels. I was just nodding off when my door creaked open. I shot up in alarm and to my surprise Rosalie walked cautiously over to me.

"Hey Carly, sorry to wake you." she said, sitting down on the edge of my bed, "I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour today and tell you that I don't dislike you as you thought, I am very happy to have you as a niece." I nodded, not convinced, and she continued "You see, all I have ever wanted is a child, I hate what I am because I cannot have children, so you must understand how I am feeling. It's something I would trade everything I have for and Edward gets it. I don't think I have ever been as jealous as I am right now."

"Oh," I said, surprised, immediatly forgiving her "I'm so sorry _auntie_" I emphasised the word auntie and she smiled. She gave me a quick hug and then left. I smiled to myself but still felt sorry for her. I was wide awake now and sighed as I flopped back down. I scrolled down through the list of songs and turned on Clair de Lune – Debussy, it reminded me of my mom, she loved classical music, and fell asleep almost immediately, thinking of my mother and what tomorrow would bring.

**Edward POV**

I had lost track of how long I had been sitting here, staring at the blank wall in front of me. It was pale blue and reminded me of the blouse Bella had worn on our first date. I groaned as once again my thoughts found their way back to Bella. My beautiful Bella... Well she wasn't my Bella anymore; I gave all that up a long time ago.

I had spent the last 17 years grieving for Bella. I was only hunting only when absolutely necessary and would while away the time thinking of her or if not her my family. I knew I had let Carlisle down by not coming back, but it was just too difficult to be in their company. I couldn't take the pitying looks that Esme gave me, or Rosalie's thoughts "I knew that girl was trouble", even Jasper was suffering because of my mood. Hurting Alice was the worst; she was the one who had always stood by me when I was with Bella, right from the start.

I heard my phone ring in my shirt pocket. I thought about answering it but I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I never did anymore. Not since I left Bella... Bella! What if it's Bella? This impossible idea caused me to move for the first time in days. I flipped open my phone and looked eagerly at the caller ID. Alice. Of course I knew it couldn't have been Bella but I didn't stop the dissapointment that flooded through me.

"Edward? Edward? Are you there? I know you are! I can see you deciding to talk!" I heard Alice's voice loud and clear even though I was still looking at the phone a half a foot away. It felt good to hear someone else's voice other then my own. I had been alone in this abandoned house for I don't know how long, without anybody's thoughts but my own.

"Yes, Alice. What is it?" I spoke slowly, my voice sounded rough, I hadn't used it in so long. As much as I enjoyed having her talk to me again, I didn't want to spend too much time talking to her. I'd rather be on my own.

"Edward you have to come home! It's an emergency!" she sounded panicked. Was it Bella?!

"What happened, Alice? Is everyone okay?" I hoped she would know that by that I meant Bella.

"Yes, all of us okay, but you need to come home! To the house in Forks..." she trailed off. Forks? Did she really think I would go back there? Was she crazy? Does she think I would be able to control myself within a mile of Bella's tantalising smell? I growled, they were putting Bella in danger by being there.

"Edward, she- Bella – isn't here. Edward, please? For me? For the family?" Her voice was pleading and I relaxed immediately, Bella was safe. For the family... she had me there. They were there for me when I left Bella, well at least up until I left. And she had said it was an emergency... I missed them all too. It didn't take me long to make up my mind. I didn't know if it was loneliness or my need to help them that made me say that I would go back, but in any case I said it.

"Okay Alice, I'll leave soon. But just tell me one thing."

"I'm listening"

"Where is Bella?" She didn't respond immediately and I heard her take a deep breath.

"She's in Phoenix. I'll see you tomorrow Edward. At approximatly... 4:30. Bye" I smiled; I had forgotten how funny she could be when she did that. The phone went dead and I put it back in my shirt pocket. A little worried about going back there and by what memories it would stir up.

Oh well, no avoiding it now. Forks, here I come.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was Edward's POV okay? (Thats the example i was talking about earlier) I hope you liked Carly's _talent, _I thought it was a pretty cool one if I may say so myself :P Like I said before, review! I don't know when the next one will be up because I am very busy this week with Home-Ec practicals and what-not. :P Katie x x **


	13. Chapter 12 Preperations

**I do not own the wonderful thing that is Twilight!  
Righto well here is chapter 12 of my story =] There are 3 more left! (2 chapters and an epilogue) I am currently writing the epilogue but am thinking about getting a Beta for the last chapter (14) because I don't like it at all! So if anybody is interested PM me please :D  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourited and alerted my story! It means a lot =]**

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 10.15. I felt well rested as I rolled out of Alice and Jasper's massive bed and was so excited for the day that I sped downstairs, but not before running head first into Emmet which was like running into a brick wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and he boomed with laughter as I rubbed my forehead, hopping up and down in pain. "Sorry Emmet" I muttered.

"You're just like your mother" he said, shaking his head "Such a klutz". I smiled and he stepped out of my way letting me pass, still chuckling. I decided not to run to save myself from further injury and walked the rest of the way instead. When I reached the stairs I was greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and sausages. My stomach rumbled appreciatively as I descended the huge staircase.

I followed the delicious smell and found the huge kitchen. Alice was sitting at the table with Jasper and Esme was hovering over the stove. Whatever she was cooking was making my mouth water.

"Morning" I yawned, taking a seat at the table. Alice grinned at me, her brilliant white teeth sparkling, and Jasper winked before returning his gaze to his wife.

"Here you are dear" said Esme, sitting a large plate of food in front of me. "I didn't know what you liked so I just bought a bit of everything when I went shopping this morning" And she wasn't joking. There were eggs, pancakes, pop tarts, French toast, bacon and sausages.

"Oh, Esme – Nana, you didn't have to go to all this trouble! I could have eaten the left over pizza from last night! Honestly this is too much" she shook her head and held up a hand, signalling for me to stop talking, then handed me a fork. I smiled and I took it without hesitation, tucking in. Everything was so delicious. Esme sat a pot of tea in front of me, alongside some orange juice and a cup of coffee. I drained the orange juice and ate everything on the plate, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I took the first bite. When I finished I was about to pick up the dishes to go wash them when I saw that they had disappeared from the table. I blinked and looked around to see Esme already cleaning them.

"Esme, you don't have to- "I began but she just shook her head again and continued cleaning. I guess she liked spoiling me. I sat back down and looked at Alice who had her eyes closed, searching the future, yet again. I waited for her to open them and give me the latest update but she didn't. I felt myself grow anxious and I guessed it was Jasper's doing because he was looking at Alice with concern etched clearly on his movie-star face.

"Alice?" asked Jasper, sounding more than a little panicked. "Alice, what is it? What do you see? What's going to happen?" She opened her eyes, but they were still unfocused, her real attention elsewhere.

"I was just searching the future, not looking for anything in particular, and then it all disappeared! I can't see any of our futures anymore. So I searched Charlie's but his is still there. Wait, ours are back again – no gone! I don't understand!" she exclaimed. Jasper placed a hand on hers and she took a deep breath, looking noticeably calmer then before.

"Carlisle" he said, no louder then he would have had Carlisle been standing next to him but then half a second later, he was. Jasper explained what had happened because Alice had her eyes closed again, a frustrated look on her face. Carlisle remained silent the whole time and when Jasper had finished he nodded and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alice; I don't know why this has happened, I mean, it has never happened before. But the only thing I can say is that if our future keeps coming and going, is that someone is indecisive about coming to see us. Perhaps, maybe, it could be Edward?" My heart dropped and I felt myself pale.

"No, no, no. He said he was coming when I spoke with him yesterday. He will be here at half four, precisely. I already saw that and plus his future is still there and he will be here. He just stopped to hunt." I looked at the clock and felt my stomach flip when I saw it was 11.30 already, only 5 more hours to go! "Anyway, Carly, don't worry about me! You go and get ready! We have a lot to do like go over the game plan for when he arrives. I left a towel and some toiletries in the bathroom beside my room." ordered Alice, pointing to the door. I nodded and stood up, my knees were shaky from nerves and worry. Who was coming? Were we going to die? I felt myself calm slightly as Jasper sent waves of calm around the room but as soon as I reached to stairs the angst crept back up on me again.

I managed to make it to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The hot water calmed me down and when I got out I was able to walk steadily to the bedroom. I found my stuff in the corner and dressed in black skinny jeans and a white top with a black belt around it. I put on matching converse and grabbed my only handbag. In it I put my iPod, the diary, the letter and my hairbrush. I was about to put in my phone when I saw, '6 messages from Jacob' on the screen. Six? I opened it up and read through the texts.

**Morning Carly, still alive then? I hope you are, because it would really suck if you weren't... Jacob Xx**

**Guess you're not up yet, text me when you are. I miss you. Xx**

**Are you ignoring me? ;) I hope everything is okay... Text me in a while. Jacob Xx**

**Getting worried, give me a text please. Xxx**

**Carly? Can you text me please? Let me know you're okay. I love you. Jacob. Xx**

**If I don't hear from you soon, I'm coming over. Jacob Xxx**

"Shit" I whispered. That last text was received half an hour ago. He must be on his way! I ran down the stairs and sure enough there he was. Tall, dark and handsome, and looking very out of place amongst all of the pale and beautiful vampires. He was pinching his nose, as if there was a bad smell and when I looked around I noticed that Rosalie was doing the same thing.

"Hey Jake" I said, waving at him and walking shyly to his side. "Everyone this is Jacob Black, my, er, friend" I introduced, pointing to him. They all nodded except for Rosalie who just glared at Jacob. I noticed that Emmet had placed a restraining hand on her wrist. "Er, let's – go outside, shall we?" I asked Jacob. He nodded and strode out the open door. I gave the Cullens an apologetic look and followed him out the door. He was leaning against a tree near the garage when I walked out. I walked over to him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just forgot to look at my phone. You're not mad, are you?" He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up, so I was staring into his warm eyes.

"It's okay, beautiful, and no I'm not mad at you." He smiled, "But the whole imprinting thing does tend to make you worry. I know I overreacted a little bit but I'm just happy you're safe." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I felt butterflies in my stomach, different to the ones I felt earlier, these were warm and fuzzy. I wrapped my arms around his waist (well, as far as they would go) and hugged him tight. We stood there, hugging, for I don't know how long but then Alice's voice called me back to reality.

"Carly! We only have 2 hours left! We need to plan!" she called from the house. Jacob let me go but I grabbed his large hand and towed him with me up to the house. They were all sitting around the table in the dining room when I we came in. There were three seats vacant and Jacob and I took two of them. He wrinkled his nose and I raised my eyebrows at him, getting annoyed that everybody kept acting like there was a bad smell. Was I missing something?

"Vampire's smell bad" he whispered, grinning. I inhaled deeply but I couldn't smell anything bad, all I could smell was Jacob's forest-like smell.

"Yeah, well _dogs_reek, mongrel" spat Rosalie, glaring at Jacob. Carlisle hushed the table and all eyes fell upon him. He was sitting at the head of the table with Esme on his right and an empty chair on his left. I didn't need to ask to know who that belonged to.

"Right, Edward will be here in just under 2 hours. Carly, Alice tells me you wish to speak to him alone and tell him yourself that you are his daughter with no intervention from us, correct?" I nodded and he continued. "Well then the rest of us must be thinking of something else the whole time so Edward doesn't read it from our minds. Carly, we don't know if he will be able to read your mind so you will have to be very careful with your thoughts around him."

"Why couldn't he read my mom's thoughts?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, looking a little frustrated.

"We're not sure. Edward used to call it a glitch in her brain." said Jasper and Emmet boomed with laughter.

"I'd forgotten that!" he laughed. Jacob growled and I rubbed his hand soothingly. Rosalie shot daggers at him but he just grinned at her. I had to work hard to stifle a giggle at her expression.

"Alice? Can you see anything yet?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No, nothing. I think it's something to do with Jacob. He decided to come here and then the future disappeared." Rosalie glared even more pointedly at Jacob when Alice said this. I looked up at Jacob and he was looking at me.

"I think I should go" he said. I nodded but didn't like the idea of him leaving; it made me less nervous when he was around. It provided me with a distraction. He stood up and I followed suit, walking him to the front door. When we got to the door he turned around and hugged me close to him. I could never get used to the feel of his hot skin. He was wearing his shirt open and I feel the planes of his muscular chest as he hugged me.

I leaned back and he looked down into my eyes. Very slowly he lowered his face until it was less then an inch away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it made me knees go weak, it was a good thing he was still holding me otherwise I would have collapsed on the ground. He hesitated, seeing if it was alright to proceed but I closed the distance between our mouths without hesitation.

His lips were soft and gentle against mine as they moved in synchronisation. I'd been kissed before but it was nothing compared to this. This just felt so right, like it was meant to be. His hands were on my waist and mine on his neck. I would have gladly stayed like that forever, never moving, never stopping.

I heard a throat being cleared behind me and I pulled away to see Emmet standing, arms folded, a little way away. He had a serious expression on his face, feigning authority, but it was easy to tell he was fighting a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to kiss Jacob again. Emmet cleared his throat again, louder this time, and I sighed. Jacob let go of me and whispered 'I love you' before running out the door.

I sighed again, watching him leave, I missed him already, and then turned around to face Emmet who had his eyebrows raised in disapproval.

"Tut, tut Carly! As your uncle I have to say I do not like seeing you kissing werewolves in public! It isn't very ladylike!" he scolded, fighting a grin again - and losing.

"Excuse me, I am very ladylike! And if you didn't want to see me kissing him then you shouldn't have been looking! Also, this isn't public, it was an empty room until you arrived!" I responded, sticking my tongue out at him again. Alice came dancing into the room then, smiling. "Vision back then?" I asked her. She nodded, stopping beside me.

"Nice outfit!" she commented, looking me up and down "You seem to have better taste in clothes then your mother did!" she said and then sniffed. I hugged her but she pulled away. "Sorry, but you stink of dog!" she said and Emmet erupted in laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

"Oh" I said, sniffing my arm, it smelt fine to me. "Will I go have another shower then?" Alice nodded and laughed. I ran up the stairs and jumped into the shower. I scrubbed myself with soap and shower gel then hopped out. I dressed myself in the same outfit and sprayed myself all over with body spray. Coughing from the dizzying cloud of perfume I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice and Jasper's room. Alice was sitting on the bed and sniffed the air when I walked in.

"Perfect, though I prefer your natural scent. It's much zestier!" she smiled and then looked at her watch, "Oh my word! Only 20 minutes to go! Are you nervous?"

"Extremely" I said, sitting next to her, massaging my stomach, seriously regretting eating so much for breakfast. "Will he know who I am because of my eyes though?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I don't know, I didn't think of that!" She closed her eyes and then frowned. She opened her eyes and darted to the chest of drawers in the corner. She threw me over a pair of sunglasses and I put them on.

"Nope, as long as you keep those on he'll be clueless! " she said, sitting next to me. "Okay well I'm going to go and distract myself so I don't think about you! Good luck!" she said. She gave me a big hug, kissed my cheek and danced out of the room. I stood up and walked shakily to the living room.

Carlisle was there with Esme beside him. They both smiled warmly when I walked down.

"Okay Carly. So Rosalie and Emmet are going to go hunting, Alice is designing you a new wardrobe, Esme will be cleaning upstairs and I will be reading. Jasper will be in the next room playing on the computer in case he needs to fix up the emotions. Is that okay with you?" informed Carlisle and I nodded, a little dizzy. Everything was happening so fast! He stood up and walked upstairs. Esme walked over to me and touched my cheek.

"Thank you for bringing my son home" she whispered and then followed her husband upstairs. I stared after her for a minute then glanced at the clock. _5 minutes_. I stood up and paced around the room for a few minutes. I made sure I had everything. My bag was there, with the letter and I was wearing my sunglasses. I nodded and looked at the clock again. _3 minutes. _My heart started to beat really fast and I focused my thoughts on not thinking about whom I was or why I was here. I absentmindedly walked over to the piano and sat down. I placed my fingers on the keys and played the first thing that came into my mind, Long Night – Star Salzman. I was just playing the first few notes when I heard footsteps on the gravel. I stopped playing. This was it. I decided to test whether he could read my thoughts first of all. I thought '_my name is Carly Lewis'_. Just after I finished thinking that I heard the door open.

"Who are you?" his voice was like velvet, just like my mother said. '_Carly Lewis'_ I thought. "Hello?" he said and I smiled. He couldn't hear my thoughts. My heart was beating loudly as I slowly turned around to face him.

"I- I'm Carly" I stuttered when I saw his face. His eyes were gold, just like they had been in the picture. He looked the exact same except now he looked... older and a little tired. I stood up and walked over to him, stopping a few feet away.

"Edward" he replied, "Why aren't my family down here? Are they okay?" he asked, staring at me with wonder and confusion. I guess he was trying to figure out why he couldn't hear my mind. I nodded quickly, then looked down, fidgeting with my fingers.

"They wanted to let me talk to you. It's kind of important. I have some - news for you" I said, glancing up at him from my hands. He looked confused for a minute then walked over to the couch, sitting down.

"What is it?" he asked, kind of rudely. I followed him and sat down opposite him on the other couch.

"I don't know where to begin. But I know you're a vampire for starters." I admitted. He smiled weakly, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Okay, well then how about the beginning?" he said. I didn't say anything, still lost for words on how to begin. "Like who are you?" He prompted. _Ahh_… I thought, _now here's the tricky bit_.

"Do you remember Bella Swan?" I asked him, looking into his golden eyes. He looked momentarily shocked and an emotion that looked like hurt flashed across his golden eyes. He nodded sharply, now looking confused and slightly angry. "Well… I'm... I'm her daughter." I said and his eyes widened. He didn't say anything at first, just looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out by looking at me, he probably wondering why I was wearing sunglasses in the house.

"Daughter? Wow. Well that's... unexpected... is that is why I can't hear your thoughts?" he asked and I nodded, waiting for his reaction. "How is she? How is Bella?" he continued and I gulped. Tears started flowing from my eyes before I could to anything to stop them. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever reaction he was going to have, and said just one word:

"Dead"

* * *

**He he... I love cliff-hangers :D Please tell me what you think! I am thoroughly addicted to reviews :D The next one will be up within the next week! Katie x**  
**P.S Happy Belated Saint Patrick's Day! **


	14. Chapter 13 You've got Mail

**I do not own Twilight.  
Okay well I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter until Friday or Saturday but I decided to be nice (and my friend Rebekah was bugging me) so here you go. But I can't stay mad with Rebekah (even though she left me in maths to go home 'sick') so I dedicate this to her :P Plus she kinda helped me with the letter :P**

**Enjoy and review :D **

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Dead" she said quietly, tears rolling down her face from underneath her sunglasses. "She was in a car accident and fell into a coma. We turned off life-support."

And it was as if the whole world went black. I could still see but there was nothing worth looking at anymore. My will to live, a thin cord that has been strained since the moment I left Bella, snapped, springing back to me, hitting my heart and shattering it.

If I had ever felt pain before it was nothing compared to this. Feeling every cell in my body die and change one by one, nothing. Seeing Bella believe that I didn't love her, nothing. But to know that if I had stayed I could have protected her, to know that, had I not left, she could still be alive, that was the pain of pains, the agony of agonies and the torture of tortures. I was a fool to think she would be safe without me. Bella, who could find trouble in Forks, Bella, who almost got raped in Port Angeles, Bella, who had loved a vampire, Bella, who... Bella, who was dead. She had survived so much and was killed by a mere car crash, something I could have prevented. This was entirely my fault. She was dead because of me. Me and my stupid morals.

I ran through all the ways I could have my existence ended. Volturi. Wolves. Fire. Whichever was fastest. I had stayed away from Bella for long enough, I had to be with her, and I had to be with her soon. Fire sounded intriguing...

'_Don't you dare even try to kill yourself Edward! Don't you dare!'_ growled Alice's voice in my head. I tried to catch a glimpse at what she was thinking but before I could read her thoughts she had returned to thinking about patterns and colours. So I ignored her; she doesn't know what I'm going through. She has never lost the love of her life. I have lost Bella two times too many.

"Edward?" called Carly's voice. She sounded far away, like she was calling me from the end of a long dark tunnel. I didn't move, I don't think I could have moved even if I had tried. "Edward, are you okay?" My head snapped up. Okay? OKAY? Did she honestly just ask if I was _okay_? Hadn't she noticed that the world had just ended? Was she oblivious to the fact that the sun had just burnt up? That the stars had gone out? The birds had stopped singing and the crickets stopped chirping? Was I the only one to notice that life as we know it is over?

**Carly POV**

"Dead" I said quietly, tears were rolling down my cheeks but as usual I made no attempt to stop them, more would just follow. "She was in a car accident and fell into a coma. We turned off life-support." I continued.

He didn't move. His eyes were staring and empty. Had I looked like that when I found out about Henry and my mom? His mouth was slightly open as if he were about to speak but had lost his train of thought. He looked truly frozen. I wondered briefly about what he would do if I pushed him over, would he move then?

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. "Edward, are you okay?" his head snapped up, frightening the wits out of me, when I said this and he looked angry. For the first time since I had arrived here I truly felt like I was in the company of a vampire. And I was scared.

"Okay?" he whispered, standing up. "How could I possibly be okay? Do I look okay?" He spoke louder now, raising his voice, and it sounded broken but furious at the same time. Suddenly he turned around and bolted out of the door. I blinked and he was gone.

Pain shot through my body. There were too many emotions; I couldn't distinguish between each one. Disappointment because I didn't get to tell him that I was his child, failure because he left without knowing, loss because in a way I had just lost another parent and surprise because honestly a little part of me thought he would have stayed.

I had failed, he didn't know who I was and I doubted he would ever come back for me to tell him. I was hurting from the tip of my head to the ends of my toes, I don't think Jasper could even help me now. I wanted my mom; she would know the right thing to do. I needed to have her wrap her arms around me and tell me what I wanted to hear. I thought about what she would say to me and could almost hear her voice inside my head. She would tell me that I should do whatever it takes to reach my goal, to not give up and to try again.

Then the pain changed into something else. It was the vampire strength again, stronger than ever before, and it was coursing through my veins. It felt as if the bonds that had been holding my vampire-self down broke and unleashed the strength that had been held down for so long. Every nerve in my body felt like a livewire and it felt great, like stretching first thing in the morning. I grabbed the bag and gasped at how quick the movement was. The second I decided to pick it up it was already in my hand, the movement so quick I barely noticed myself do it.

I inhaled deeply and was shocked at what I could smell; everything. But most of all I could smell his scent. He had left a trail leading out the door and across the driveway. Without a seconds thought I took off running and was once again surprised at my speed. It was like nothing I could ever have imagined. The wind whipping against my face was a little sore but exhilarating at the same time. I followed his scent through the trees and finally I could hear him, his footsteps beating against the ground as he ran. I could hear his breath come out in uneven pants, which was strange because my breathing had not changed in the slightest from the running; I might as well have been standing still. I heard him stop running and I stopped too, slowing to a walk.

I walked slowly through the remaining shrubbery, pushing the branches and leaves out of my way, and into the small clearing that he was sitting in. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, his face contorted into what I could only take as pain. I don't know why he was so terribly upset, I mean it wasn't like he loved her. I walked very quietly to his side and knelt down.

"Edward?" he remained still, "I have something for you" I pulled out the letter from my bag and carefully I placed it on the ground beside him. I took one last look at my father's face, drinking in his features for what could very well be the last time, and then I took off running back to the house, unsure as to whether I would ever see him again. The thought brought a lump in my throat.

**Edwards POV**

I needed to be by myself. I needed to plan how I could join with Bella as soon as possible. I stood up and ran out the door. I ran slower than usual, my head was too filled with Bella for me to concentrate on running properly. I thought of all the things we had done, all the things we could have done and all the things that we would never do again. I thought of the feel of her warm skin under mine, the lovely blush he got when she was embarrassed and the way she would chew her lip when she was unsure. The small crease she would get in between her eyebrows when she was annoyed and how she could find something to trip over on the flattest of surfaces. I yearned to be with her again.

I struggled to keep my breathing even as I ran. Running had always been a kind of second nature to me but now it took all my effort not to fall. I could feel it; I was broken, more broken then before anyway. I was like shattered glass being stomped on, every part of me was shattering into smaller pieces from the weight that was Bella's death. My lovely Isabella...

I slowed to a jog and then into a walk. There was a clearing ahead and I sat down against a tree on the far side of it. I thought about the image that had haunted me for the past seventeen years; her face when I had told her I didn't love her anymore, the blackest kind of blasphemy. I heard someone walk into the clearing and presumed it was Carly because I couldn't hear whoever it was' mind. I didn't open my eyes because really it didn't really matter who it was, an enemy would be welcome. I wouldn't fight them if they tried to kill me, anything that could end my life would be welcomed.

"Edward?" said Carly's voice, I was right and to be honest a little disappointed, "I have something for you" I heard very feint thud of something hit the ground and felt the unnatural wind as she left me alone. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down for the source of the thudding noise. There on the ground was an off-white envelope. I picked it up, dusting the dirt off it and turned it over. I gasped when I saw my name written in a writing I knew almost as well as mine own. It was the most beautiful writing ever to be written; it was Bella's writing.

I traced the letters with my finger following the loops in her 'l's and the curves of her s'. I ripped open the envelope and a single page fell out. I picked it up off my lap and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Edward,_

_Words cannot describe what I went through after you left me in September, 5 years ago. I was cold and numb and hollow. It felt like you had ripped out my insides and taken them with you. But not only did you take my insides, you took the life that I had chosen to lead, a family I had chosen to love, my soul that was wrapped up with yours and of course my heart, but that was yours for the taking. I had nothing to live for anymore, there was no reason for anything. The world kept spinning but it felt like I was standing still. I lost the will to go on, I was alive but my soul and any reasons that had kept me alive before were gone. Had death reared its ugly head I would have gladly taken its hand. Anything was better then a life without you._

_But life does go on. Slowly but surely time passes by. The space where my heart used to be isn't as painful as it was; it's more of a dull ache. I found I can think your name without crying. And some nights I can sleep through without muttering a single word._

_Charlie advised me to go out and meet new people. And I have. I have met a man named Henry Lewis. We are to be married next month. Charlie and Renée are happy with my choice and I will adjust to my new life. I will learn to love him like I loved you. He's a good guy and deserves happiness, a happiness I will try my hardest to provide._

_There is something you need to know, Edward. A month after you left I discovered I had fallen pregnant with a baby girl, Carly. Edward, Carly is yours. She was five last May. She is half vampire, half human. She has your eyes, the green ones. They are beautiful, just like her. She doesn't drink blood and sleeps through the night. But she has your music and strength, the bruises on my fingers are an example of this strength. She has grown to know Henry as her father but when the time is right I will tell her about you, not that you're a vampire, but that you would have loved her if you had known. I don't know if she will ever die, but if she doesn't, look for her and tell her I love her._

_I have kept myself alive all these years Edward, hoping that one day you would come back for me. Hoping that you really did love me and it was some dumb joke that Emmet had put you up to. _

_But I know now that I have to move on. You are not coming back. You did not love me and, as much as I'd like it, you are never going to. _

_So I am writing this letter as a goodbye. My final goodbye to you. Those times spent with you in Forks were some of the happiest in my life. I will never forget how you used to hold me, how you always tried to fool me and how it felt when I saw you waiting for me at school or outside by your Volvo. Time will not erase the feel of your marble lips on mine or the coolness of your fingers when they were entwined with my own. I will always remember the sound of your voice when you saved me from James, the shine of your skin in the sun and the velvety smooth tone of you voice. I will always hear you playing my lullaby on your piano and you humming me to sleep._

_I love you more than anything in this world. You are the love of my life Edward. I will always love you even if you do not return my love. Time will go by, Henry and I will marry, Carly will grow up but I will always know that being with you was the life I should have lead. My love for you is stronger than my love for Henry could ever be. _

_My love for Carly is a different matter. It is as if the space where my heart used to be has doubled in size. Letting more love in but not letting any out._

_Now, before I finish my letter to you there is one thing I want you to promise me. I want you to promise that you will keep yourself in existence. If not for me then for our daughter, Carly Elizabeth Lewis. You have the most beautiful soul in the entire world Edward and a world without you just doesn't make sense. Only a few things kept me living through these hard years and one of them is that a world without you is a world devoid of meaning. You have to exist somewhere in my world. I kept your promise to keep safe (well to the best of my ability anyway), now you keep mine._

_I know Alice will probably have seen me writing this letter but how and when I will decide to get it to you I will decide later, when the time is right. When you read this tell everyone that I love them. Even Rosalie. Their perfect faces and voices are etched into my mind forever. Jasper's southern manners, Emmet's stupid jokes and alarmingly loud laugh, Rosalie's out-of-this-world looks, Alice's... well Alice's everything, Carlisle's considerate and caring ways and Esme's motherly and loving face. I want them to know that not a day goes by that I don't think of them._

_So now I must leave you Edward, for good. I know that you don't love me anymore but I felt that to be happy in my new life I would have to say goodbye, I would have to get over you, once and for all. Or at least get some sort of closure, I guess that's really what this letter is._

_But anyway here it goes: _

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the day I met you my life truly began. I love you with all my being and more. When you first told me that you loved me, you made me feel like the most important girl in the world. You are my soul mate, my best friend, my day, my night, my north, south and west. You are my dream, my song, my poem, my story and my letter. You are my Edward. From the moment I realised I loved you I knew that it was irreversible. My love to you, to this day, remains just that; irreversible. I love you. _

_So, goodbye my darling Edward. Please keep that promise, my love. _

_I love you,  
__  
__Bella_

_x x x_

_

* * *

_

**Well? What did you think of the letter? (It made Rebekah cry, hehe) I'll see you in a week and a bit I think.. it might be the saturday week by the time I get a chance to update but I'll try get the next chapter up asap! Review please :D x x Katie**


	15. Chapter 14 Piano Lessons

**I don't own Twilight! The genious who does is Stephanie Meyers...  
****Okay well this is the last Chapter but there will be an epilogue in the next week or two (possibly three)! Sorry that it will be quite a wait but what I am trying to write in it in damn near impossible (you'll agree with me when you see it!)  
****So this chapter is REALLY long (over 6000 words) and I have been writing it since I uploaded chapter nine of The Diary (Visitor)... And I quite like it.. :P I really hope you do too!  
****I also realised I didn't explain the singing thing very well so I'll explain it as best I can now. If Carly sang a happy song everyone would be happier and probably start smiling, if she sang a sad song they would probably start crying (hence the funeral). So when she sang About You Now in chapter 11 it was a song about love so everyone acted all lovey-dovey! So really it's like Jasper's talent but it's from singing and can influence your actions too... I hope that makes sense..! :)  
Oh and before I forget, Fay and Lauren (frenchrave) this is for you guys :D ily xx (P.s Dad if you're reading go away.. Ily)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I ran back to the house with tears in my eyes. What if he didn't come back? Would he do anything drastic before I got a chance to talk to him again? Should I go back and find him? Would he even care if I did?

I slowed down to a walk as I reached the front of the house, my head was spinning. I shakily climbed the few steps leading up to the open front door and entered the house. They were all standing around the living room when I walked in. Esme rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close to her. She gave me a gentle squeeze then let me go and wiped the traitor tears from my eyes with her thumbs, holding my face in her cold hands.

"What happened dear?" she asked me, taking my hand and leading me to the couch. I told them the whole story, describing his face when I told him about my mom's death and how I ran after him when he left. They stayed silent the whole time presumably worrying about their son and brother.

"Why could I run after him?" I asked them, "I mean, I couldn't run like that before with Alice" They all looked at Carlisle and he was looking at me with a half amused expression.

"You really are an interesting creature" he said, "I could be wrong, but it seems when you are feeling a really strong emotion the vampire traits in you become stronger. You were really upset about Edward running away so naturally you were able to run after him. Amazing... It really is truly fascinating!" Jasper was chuckling quietly, probably thinking of all the fun he could have with my emotions, I could almost hear him now: '_vampire, human, vampire, human...'_ I gave him a small smile and then looked at Alice.

Her eyes were closed in concentration. There was a frown on her pixie like face. We all looked at her for a few minutes, but she didn't move. Nobody wanted to say anything to distract her from her search of the future so we just sat there waiting.

My phone beeped loudly, breaking the silence and I pulled it out of my bag.10 missed calls and 1 text message. It was Charlie. _'Shit'_ I thought, I knew there was something I forgot. He's probably worried sick!

**Are you safe? Please text me back, I'm going mad here! Papa Charlie.**

I texted him back quickly. I decided against telling him where I actually was. That could wait.

**Yes I'm fine. My phone was on silent! Sorry Charlie. I'll ring you later, love you x**

I stowed my phone back in my bag and looked up to see that Alice's golden eyes were open. She was grinning at me and her wide eyes were shining with what I hoped was happiness. I looked at the others and they were all staring at her too.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her. My heart was hammering loudly against my ribcage, she was smiling. That means good news, right?

"He's coming back!" she squealed and then she grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the back door in a flash, the others followed suit. Esme stayed behind to give me a quick hug before following her family out, and then I was left alone.

My heart was soaring. He was coming back! I fidgeted with my fingers for a few seconds and then decided I needed to find something to occupy my hands. I took off my sunglasses, blinking in the sudden brightness and stood up, walking over to the piano. I sat down and, with shaking hands, began to play the song that my mother used to sing to me, the one from the CD. I played it by memory but it sounded about right. I paused at a tricky bit, replaying it over and over to try and get it right.

**Edward's POV**

I finished reading Bella's letter and was stunned, to say the least. I didn't know which was worse, the fact that she believed that I truly didn't love her or that I left her alone to have a child. But not just _a_ child, I left her alone to have _my _child_._ I didn't even know that it was possible for our kind to breed.

Carly was my daughter. I had a daughter. That would mean I was a father. I was a father and I had a daughter. The words swirled around and around in my mind as I tried to put them in some sort of order that would make sense to me. When I was a boy living in Chicago I had wanted a family, I wanted a wife and maybe some children who I could look after and care for, but that perfect family image wasn't what I was getting here. The envisioned wife was dead and the child I had pictured certainly wasn't a half-vampire, or anything other than human for that matter. I looked back at the letter reading it again as to be sure I hadn't read the words wrong. But there it was, plain and clear, in Bella's own handwriting: _Edward, Carly is yours._I thought about the girl who was sitting in my home. Her hair was the same colour as Bella's; I couldn't read her thoughts; she had that same blush on her cheeks and the big wide eyes... I mean she was defiantly Bella's daughter; there was no doubt about that. But where was I in this girl? Except for the obvious fact that she is vampire. Oh dear god, what have I done?

I read Bella's letter again, even though I had photographic memory and could practically recall it by heart. The main thing that caught my eye was when she wrote: _I want you to promise that you will keep yourself in existence. If not for me then for our daughter, Carly Elizabeth Lewis._

Of course, typical Bella, all the things I wanted to give her and she would always choose the one I was least willing to give. Keep myself in existence; easier said than done, especially under these circumstances. How could I exist without her? She was my life.

And her name is Carly Elizabeth Lewis. Bella, my sweet, sweet, Bella, had named Carly after my mother. But other than the fact that she had my mother's name, was there anything else holding me to the girl? Would I have to spend the rest of eternity alone and without my Isabella?

I thought about the girl, my daughter, who was probably sitting in the house wondering about what I was going to do. All that I had left of Bella is Carly, Carly and this letter. Could I really continue living without her? I had done it for seventeen years and having Carly would be better than having nothing at all.

But it wasn't the same as just being away from her; Bella was dead now. I lived through all those years because I knew that there was always the possibility that I could see her again. I knew that she was alive and well somewhere. But knowing that she is dead? That's a whole different story.

And it's not like Carly could miss something she never had! Could she?

"Keep yourself in existence" I spoke the words out loud as if by doing so would reveal some hidden meaning in them, "if not for me," as if anything I did wasn't for her, "then for our daughter" Our Daughter. I liked the way that sounded. "Hello, I'm Edward; this is my daughter, Carly." It was a long shot, but I think I could get used to introducing myself like that.

I thought about it for a moment longer and then made up my mind. Bella kept her promise to me so I will keep this promise to her, for as long as it's possible for me to do so, anyway. In a way it felt like Bella's dying wish and what she wants, I can never deny her.

It still hurt like hell to think about Bella being dead. Worse than hell it hurt like... there isn't even a word to describe what it hurt like. But I just couldn't leave Carly, I loved her so much already and that was only because she was Bella's.

Tucking the folded letter back into the ripped envelope and into my shirt pocket I stood up. I brushed the dirt off the back of my pants and I checked my pockets. The familiar little box that I carried everywhere was still there, not that what was in it would come to any use anymore. Bella wasn't here to wear its content now. It was just a ring in a box now, no longer worthy of the name 'Engagement Ring'.

I thought about what I was supposed to say to Carly. I mean, I take it she already knows who I am, seeing as she came to find me. I took a depth and unnecessary breath to calm myself then started running back to the house, still at a loss of what to say to her.

When I was nearing the house I froze in my tracks. The lullaby I had written all those years ago was flowing from the open windows and door. I stood there listening. It must be her playing because I couldn't hear any voices in my mind. I listened as my daughter played the music perfectly, note after note flowing into the next, just as I had arranged them.

And there it was; that small similarity that made up my mind for good. I was never going to hurt this girl. She was mine and she was Bella's, and for as long as she wants me I will be there to guide her. The corners of my lips curved up slightly and I happily listened to Carly play Bella's Lullaby until she reached one bar and she faltered. She stopped and I heard her exhale impatiently before trying it again. No, still not right. Again and again she tried it and I let out a quiet laugh at the sound of her exasperated sighs, already she reminded me of Bella.

I walked soundlessly up to the house and peered in the window. Her back was turned as she repeatedly tried to get the lullaby to sound right. I smiled a very small smile and walked into the house. Very quietly I walked up behind her. She smelt slightly familiar; a small bit like Bella but it was still a very original scent. I inhaled deeply but quietly, glad that her blood didn't hold one tenth of the appeal that Bella's had, then placed my pale hands on the keys, leaning over her shoulders, and she jumped.

"I think it goes like this" I murmured to her and I began to play the tune that I had not played in seventeen years. The lullaby drifted to a close and I let my hands fall from the piano.

**Carly POV**

I exhaled impatiently when I couldn't get it right. Again and again I played it but I couldn't get it to sound like it had before; perfect. I think half of the reason for my failure is the fact that any minute my dad would be arriving and I just couldn't keep a cool head. To keep myself from going crazy with nerves I kept trying but to no prevail. I breathed out angrily and crossed my arms impatiently trying to remember how the song goes from there when two pale hands replaced mine on the keys. I jumped with shock and my heart beat loudly when I realised who it was.

"I think it goes like this" murmured who could only be my father and he continued where I had left off, his hands flowing like liquid over the keys. He finished playing and I wiped away a tear that was threatening to escape from my eye with a shaking hand. He sat down next to me on the piano and I could feel his gaze on me. Slowly I turned my head to meet his golden eyes with my green ones and he gasped.

"Your eyes! They're... they're just... whoa" he said in amazement. I smiled nervously, biting my lip and nodded. He blinked and continued to look into my eyes; he had an expression similar to one after being hit on the head with a bat.

"You came back" I whispered, not sure why the words were so quiet. He nodded and looked down at his hands. Twisting them around just like I do.

"Carly, "he began, "I – Your mother's letter explained everything. She made me promise to look after you, and I am going to do that to the best of my ability. I mean if you want me to that is..." he trailed off and looked up at me under his long eyelashes. I knew what my mom meant about his gaze.

"Yes" was all I said and he grinned a crooked grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How did you know the song?" he asked me, looking down at the piano.

"Oh, my mom used to sing it to me when I was small or when I couldn't get to sleep." I said, maybe he knew the mystery song. He smiled warmly.

"I wrote it for her" he said "It was called – "

"Bella's lullaby" I remembered from the diary, he smiled and nodded, "And the CD, was that you too?" He looked down at his hands again.

"You found that, huh? It was a birthday present for your mom when she turned eighteen. But when I left instead of taking it with me I left it for her, so she could have something of mine still with her." My heart picked up its pace when he mentioned him leaving her. It was still one of the things I was most curious about.

"Why did you leave her?" I whispered, not looking at him. I heard him draw in a deep breath. I braced myself, ready for the worst but I couldn't help the relief that I felt from the fact that the question, that had burned on my tongue for so long, was about to be answered.

"Leaving Bella was the worst decision of my life, Carly. I left to protect her, to let her have a long and happy life without the worry that she would be sucked dry every time I was near." I flinched at his choice of words. "I wanted her to be happy and safe with the humans. It was too much to handle to think that every moment she was with me I was putting her life at risk. I loved her too much to let her be in that kind of danger. So, I said goodbye. It didn't matter that I would be miserable or that every second I was without her it felt like one hundred knives stabbing my heart; I just wanted her to be happy. Telling her I didn't love her was the blackest kind of blasphemy! But then to see that she actually believed me! That was the worst thing I have ever witnessed in my 122 years of life. I should never have left her... I'm a stupid man, an excuse for a being." He stopped talking and looked down, his body was shaking and sobs were coming out from him. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, he loved her. He really and truly loved her! I didn't know what to do, so I just watched him cry, even though it broke my heart to do so, but eventually he continued, though he was still sobbing.

"I told her that it would be like I never- I never existed. But I didn't know that you even existed Carly. If I had known... what sort of father am I? I mean I – I" His voice cracked and he stopped talking again leaning his head on the piano. His sobs more frequent now.

"Oh Edwa- Dad!" I whispered and I wrapped my arms awkwardly around him. He peered up at me from the piano and then straightened up, hugging me back. I tried to put a lot of unspoken words into the hug as I rubbed small circles on his back with my palm, like my mom used to do to calm me down. He stopped sobbing after a while and I unwound my arms from around him. He smiled half-heartedly at me in thanks; I could tell he was still disgusted with himself.

"I don't blame you if you want to leave, you know. I mean, just because I am your father, not that I deserve the title of a father; it doesn't mean you have to stay. I would understand if you hate me for doing this to you and your mom. And I will not hold it against you if you choose to go." He said, looking down at his hands again. I placed a hand on them and he stopped playing with them. He looked up at me and I smiled warmly at him, though my eyes were still watering slightly.

"Can I talk now?" I asked, he nodded a small nod and looked up at me from under thick dark lashes, waiting. I took a deep breath to steady myself and stared into his golden eyes, trying to show him how sincere I was. "I have spent my entire life thinking that Henry was my father and that I was, well, human. But now that I have found you, my life feels complete. Something I didn't even know I was missing has been found. I don't know how to describe it; it never felt like something was missing because I never knew any different but now that I have you it feels just right. Losing my mom and Henry was the worst thing to have ever happen to me, it felt like my heart had been ripped to pieces but finding you- it was like finding the glue to put me back together. And I don't blame you for leaving my mom. I did at first but now that I know your side of it, I see that you were just doing what you thought was the right thing and I respect you for that. Also, I know for a fact, my mom forgave you Edward. So all in all, you're stuck with me – dad."

When I finished my little speech Edward didn't say anything, his eyes were still sad but there was something else in there too – pride?

"Did Bella give you a lesson in making me speechless?" he whispered and I let out a relieved laugh. He carefully pulled me into another hug and I closed my eyes resting my chin on his stony shoulder, perfectly content to stay there for a while, feeling happier then I had all week. I breathed in his scent, engraving it into my memory. I felt a feeling of success, like the one you get when you put the last piece of a jigsaw into place and suddenly, instead of a bunch of measly cardboard pieces, you have a picture, something to be proud of.

"Ahem" I heard Emmet clear his throat and opened my eyes to see that the whole family had arrived back. Edward let me go and stood up to greet his family. Esme came rushing over and pulled Edward into a hug. Next was Carlisle, who put a hand on Edward's shoulder, then Rosalie who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Emmet and Jasper both punched his shoulder and when it came to Alice she practically jumped on him, pulling him into a hug. We all laughed as she hung from his neck. When he put her down we all took a seat on the couch, except for Edward who was standing in front of the fire place. He turned to face us and his expression was unreadable to all of us, except for Jasper.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you in so long and I can never thank you enough for getting me to come back here today. I never thought I could feel remotely happy again once I left Bella, but being back here I feel a bit more like myself again. And I'm going to stay with you all from now on, as long as Carly needs me I'll be here. But I cannot promise you I'll be a joy to be around." He finished his little speech and I was about to get up and hug him but Esme beat me to the punch. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Welcome home, son" she whispered. Edward smiled a huge crooked grin, and for the first time I saw my father's eyes illuminate with happiness, it didn't last too long but it was enough for me to tell that we would make it through this. When Esme let him go she took a seat next to me and took my hand. Edward took a seat across from me and it was silent for a moment, nobody knew what to say.

"Oh" gasped Alice and all heads turned to her, her eyes were glazed over and her brow was furrowed. "Futures gone again" she said, she wasn't as anxious looking as this morning but she still looked uncomfortable, I suppose it was like wearing an eye patch or something.

My heart started to thud loudly because that meant that Jacob was on his way over here. Was I ready to introduce my boyfriend to my dad? I mean I had only met him myself! I was so not prepared to deal with this.

Carlisle was looking at Edward; probably filling him in on what was happening. He looked concerned, appalled and slightly stumped as he absorbed what I presumed Carlisle was telling him.

Then Carlisle turned to look at the door. I looked at the others and they were all looking there too, all except for Edward; he was looking at me with an expression of disbelief on his face. I smiled sheepishly and stood up, walking over to the door. I wanted to talk to Jacob alone before I brought him inside to be introduced to Edward, well, re-introduced really.

I walked outside and over to the humongous garage. They could probably still hear us talking but it was worth a try. Jacob arrived a few seconds later. He bounded over to me and pulled me into a big hug, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, he put me down but still kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked him. Not that I objected to being with him or anything, I loved seeing him; but now really wasn't the best time to have a werewolf over for a visit.

"Can't a guy just pop in to see the love of his life?" he replied, his mouth twisting into a cheeky grin. I raised an eyebrow, yeah right, I wasn't that gullible! "Okay, fine. I was checking up on you! But can you blame me? I mean you're living in a house full of bloodsu- Vampires." He raised his arms in exaggeration and I shook my head, laughing. He smiled too and wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me to his chest.

"No, its fine, Jake. But what ever happened to a good old fashioned text?! Im not annoyed or anything but it's just that I don't know how my dad is going to take it. I mean first he gets a daughter and now he has to deal with her having a werewolf as a boyfriend!" My heart swelled with an unknown emotion, which I think might have been fulfilment, when I said 'my dad'. It felt so right but also a little weird, up until a few weeks ago Henry had been my dad. I shook my head and looked up at Jacob to see his reaction.

"He's here then? Edward Cullen..." Jacob looked angry and I felt the need to protect my father against Jacob's hateful ways. Jake didn't know the full story anyway. He didn't know the reasons behind my father's departure or how he suffered immensely too. I looked down and started to fiddle with a button on his half-open shirt.

"Yes Jake, he's here. And he's sorry for leaving my mom, really he is!" Jacob snorted and I ignored him. "He explained everything once I gave him my mom's letter. He's not going to leave again, I know it." I looked up at him to see if he believed me but he was looking at the porch. I followed his gaze, or rather glare, and saw Edward standing there, looking at us. I tried to step away from Jake and make myself look more presentable, but he didn't let me go, he kept me close to his overheated chest. He was still staring up at my father.

"Jacob" called my father, "May I talk to you please?" My mouth fell open, I looked up at Jacob and he was looking at me, confusion evident in his dark, warm eyes. I reassembled my facial expression and looked at him with the most reassuring face I could muster. He nodded and let me go, kissing my forehead. I walked back up to the house and passed my father, without looking back.

**Jacob POV**

I watched Carly walk back into the house and then turned my glare to the leech that was Edward Cullen. I could deal with the rest of the Cullens, but not him, not he who destroyed Bella. I watched as Edward started to walk towards me, I braced myself, trying to stop the trembling in my spine that was threatening to erupt. But he didn't stop when he reached me; instead he started into the trees. I followed him; he mustn't want us to be overheard.

He kept walking for a few minutes and then stepped into a small clearing. He turned around to face me. I braced myself for attack; I mean I was dating, if you could call it that, his only daughter. He had to have some issues with that.

"I'm not here to attack you, Jacob." Right, he's a mind reader; I forgot about that.

_Then what do you want? _I thought back to him.

"I wanted to thank you" he replied simply. Wait, hold up a minute. Did I miss something? Shouldn't he hate me, like I hate him?

_Thank me? For what, bloodsucker? Not killing you while I have the chance?!_

"You wouldn't kill me Jacob. You couldn't hurt Carly like that. About an hour ago, had you tried to kill me, I would have let you, and I would have gladly left this world. I didn't have anything to live for. But now I have so much to live for, I have Carly." He had me there. Carly was the most important woman in the world, she's defiantly what I live for. I didn't like the way he said her name though. He said it with almost the same amount of reverence that I gave it. It sounded like he loved her nearly as much as me.

"Nearly" he chuckled. I growled at him, the trembling threatening to take me over again. I did not need him mocking me.

_You said something about thanking me, leech?_ I reminded him, trying to distract myself.

"Yes, sorry Jacob. I want to thank you for looking after Bella for me when I left. Had you not, I doubt Carly would be here right now. I can never thank you enough Jacob. Not just for saving my life but for saving Carly's and Bella's too."

_I didn't do anything. When I found out she was pregnant with your child I told her to leave me alone and not to come back. Really, if anyone, you should be thanking Carly._

"You told her to _leave_? Why? What was your problem?" he spat at me, I clenched my teeth. He continued to glare at me as if I was the one in the wrong. The trembling started up again making my whole body vibrate.

_Jacob! Calm down. Calm! Breath Jake. Calm... _I chided in my head. _What was my problem?! She was pregnant with your child! That's what my problem was! How was I to make her forget all about you when she had a permanent reminder? And don't try to make me out as the bad guy in all of this. You left in the first place. You destroyed her._ _This whole thing is your fault. _I may not be able to harm him physically but Carly couldn't do anything if I hurt him mentally. He deserved to suffer for what he did.

I remembered Bella holding herself together, curling up into a ball and crying. I thought of her wishing for her life to end. Her face when Sam found her in the forest. The screaming when she fell asleep in the back of my car. I flinched myself when I remembered finding her parked by the side of the road bawling her eyes out clutching a packet of pain killers.

"Stop" Edward said, his eyes were closed and his face contorted in pain. "Jacob, please. Please just stop" He dropped to his knees his hands pulling at his hair, and I stopped immediately. My eyes widened at how much my mental images had hurt him, I might as well have punched him in the gut. He was shaking with what I could only register as sobs and his whole body was vibrating almost as much as mine does when I'm about to phase. I didn't say or think anything to him for a few minutes, letting his gain composure. When he didn't calm down, I felt it was time to apologize for being so rash.

_Sorry Edward. I just needed to show you what you did to her when you left. Even if you didn't love her anymore you could have at least broken it to her gently. You broke her heart and left me to pick up the pieces, but they didn't fit back together anymore. There was one fundamental piece missing. She wasn't the same ever again._

"Of course I loved her, Jacob. I still do love her and I always will." His eyes were open now but he was still on his knees. His eyes were charcoal black with emotion.

_If you loved her then why did you leave her? _

"Try seeing things from my perspective Jacob. If every second you spent with Carly was a threat to her life, wouldn't you leave to keep her safe? If you were the reason she couldn't be safe wouldn't you do anything in your power to make her safe? Even if it meant you would be suffering?" He had me there. I was mentally silent for a few minutes, trying to take in what he was saying and the truth of it. I hated to admit it, but he was right. Anything was better than hurting Carly. I would have done the exact same thing had it been me.

_Fair point. I guess I never thought of it like that. I suppose you're sort of a good guy Edward, sort of. But do anything to hurt Carly and your dead. Or whatever it is you bloodsuckers do._

"Likewise" he said, standing up, brushing the dirt off his knees and flatteninng down his messy hair. "So, ahem, Jacob..." he cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear. Then looked me right in the eye and said: "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

* * *

**Haha.. I like the ending :P What about you? I want to see EVERYONE review this one because I worked really hard and it's the last proper chapter too =] And also, in case I forget next time, thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, favourited, reviewed etc this story! The response to it was AMAZING! All your reviews have been so kind, I don't think I have gotten one bad one! Weird stuff, eh? I was like :O hehe... So I'll love you and leave you.. (and you will review) Xxxx**


	16. Chapter 15 Epilogue: New Beginnings

**I do not own Twilight. And the paragraph I used from New Moon in this chapter also belongs to Stephenie Meyers =]  
Okay well.. wow. This is it.. *sniffs*. To everyone who has alerted, reviewed, favourited.. etc my story thanks a million! Or as us Irish folk would say Go Raibh Míle Maith Agut =] (which literally means "A thousand thank yous" weird eh?)  
This chapter took me sooo long to write because I just couldn't get any inspiration and then I didn't know how to write was I was planning on writing.. if you get me? (Well if you don't you will when you get to what I'm talking about) and also I always think that the last lines in books/stories always seem to suck so I wanted to try make this well.. good. lol. I hope it's better then J.K Rowling's "All was well" anyway.. ****I mean what the fudge is that?!  
So anyway..! Enough of my rambling.. enjoy and review! (Oh and btw I didn't know whether to call Edward, Edward or Dad so theres a bit of both :P)  
So here it is folks.. *Drum Roll* The end of The Diary :D haha**

* * *

**Carly POV**

Jake and my dad came back inside around 20 minutes later. I raised my eyebrow questioningly as they took their seats on the couch acting as if nothing had happened. Jacob just smiled and put his arm around me. There was probably something he wasn't telling me because he looked quite pleased with himself. Edward took his seat next to Alice and Jasper. Alice took this opportunity to hug him again, and then it was silent. Nobody knew what to say again, it was all very weird and in my case surreal.

Everything that I had worked for over the last two weeks finally meant something. It was almost too good to be true to be sitting here. I wanted to do something that would let me show them how much this meant to me; that them accepting me into their family has made me so happy that there are no words to describe it.

"Perfect!" squealed Alice, making me jump, and before I had time to blink she had pulled me towards the piano. "Sit." She commanded, pointing to the piano stool and I obeyed without question. Alice can be so intimidating when she wants to be. "You're going to sing!" she exclaimed and then she skipped back to Jasper's side and took his hand. Okay, maybe not so intimidating.

They were all staring at me expectantly. All except for Edward who was looking at me in wonder. He could probably hear what they were saying about my voice in their heads. Jacob was looking at me curiously, I hadn't told him about the singing thing. I knew that they would like my voice, it seemed it was impossible not to, but that still didn't stop the nerves.

"Eh, er, hi." I said, hesitating even though I knew I had nothing to fear, "This is really just to show you guys how much it means to me to have you all here, especially you, dad, and of course you Jacob." I said quietly looking at them both in turn before turning back to the piano. I took a deep breath, preparing myself and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to sing and finally chose the last song I ever sang to my mother.

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling  
We've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreaming  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EDWARD POV - - 1 YEAR LATER**

Carly would be back in two days for her monthly visit and I couldn't wait to see her again. It always hurt less when she was around. Bella had been my heroin, Carly was my pain killer.

Everybody else was out and for the first time in what felt like ages I was alone, left to my own thoughts. It was very convenient that everybody was out on the night I chose to finally say a proper goodbye to Bella, almost too convenient. I expect Alice is to thank for that, she would have seen me wanting privacy.

I walked up to Jacob and Carly's flat on the fourth floor of our Alaskan mansion. The familiar smell of dog mixed with the sweet scent of my daughter hit me as I approached the door. I took a deep breath before opening it and strode through the door.

I didn't pause at the framed photo of Bella and her husband Henry, or the one of myself and Bella when we were together. I chose to ignore the horde of Bridal magazines and the fabric samples, knowing that if I got distracted for even a moment, I would lose my nerve and not go through with what I knew I had to do.

I walked into the large, but cosy, living room and straight over to the fire place. And there she was.

The urn that contained my sweet Bella's ashes was a midnight blue; it had silver specks on it and looked as fragile as my Bella was. Next to it was an olive coloured urn that contained the ashes of Bella's husband Henry. I lifted Bella's down with care and placed on the coffee table by the sofa. How I wished to feel her in my arms once more! What wouldn't I do to see that blush creep up her neck and colour her porcelain skin..? I shook the depressing idea out of my head. This was about Bella and the self-loathing could wait.

I took the faded envelope that contained Bella's goodbye out of my jeans pocket and placed it beside the urn. Then out of my other pocket I took a newer, whiter envelope. On the front, in my own writing, was the most beautiful name to have ever graced my tongue "Isabella Swan". I had thought about writing "Lewis" but that wasn't who I was saying goodbye to. I was saying goodbye to my Bella, the one I had ruined when I left over 18 years ago.

I took a deep breath and took out my letter, unfolding it. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to do but as Bella herself had said "_I felt that to be happy in my new life I would have to say goodbye, I would have to get over you, once and for all. Or at least get some sort of closure, I guess that's really what this letter is." _Well I certainly wasn't getting over her, but closure would help.

I took another deep breath and looked down at the urn. I opened the lid and started to read.

_**My Dearest Isabella,**_

_**It has now been one year since your untimely death, yet not a day goes by that I do not think of you. I can never forget your mouth-watering smell and your glorious brown eyes. Your breathtaking smile, your spine-tingling laugh and your ability to see through my pretences are forever etched into my mind. Every day when I see Carly laugh or sing, I think of you, my sweet angel.**_

_**She is at College now, in Alaska, with her fiancé Jacob Black. I cannot say that I really approve of her choice in husband (or should I say dog) but if she is happy then I am too and Jacob really does love her so there really isn't anything I can do. They are to be married on Christmas eve at twilight. The ceremony will take place in the back garden of our home in Forks. The very place I once planned to marry you, my love. **_

_**I gave Jacob the ring I bought for you. I used to carry it around with me hoping that, should our paths ever have crossed again, you would one day wear it. My thoughts, quite obviously, were in vain but I'm glad that it has come to some use. And I can think of no better use for it then for Carly to wear it.**_

_**Carly misses you dearly; I can see it in her eyes. She misses Henry too. She tries to hide it but I can see through her pretences, just like you could see through mine. But we do not shy away from talking about you. We laugh at the memories of you stumbling on flat ground or tripping over your own feet and of how, no matter where you were or what you were doing, you always attracted danger. I am just sorry I was not there to save you when the danger finally hit.**_

_**Charlie passed away two months ago. He had a heart attack and by the time the paramedics arrived it was too late. Carly had lived with him for a few months before moving in with us and going to college with Jacob. She told him about finding my family and contacting me but he said he didn't want to know. He never forgave me for leaving you, and I deserved that, I still do. I know Charlie is up there with you now and I just want him to know that I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I thought all for the best and I was a fool to think so. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, even if I live forever.**_

_**Carly came back for Charlie's funeral. She sang Angel by Sarah McLaughlin. I would have cried if that were possible. Carly really is something special Bella and I could never thank you enough for giving her to me. She is my rock through these difficult times, just as you once were. If it wasn't for her I don't think I could go on any longer without you.**_

_**I spent 17 years thinking of you and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my existence doing the same thing. I love you so much, my Bella. Never forget that. You are, and forever will be, the most amazing woman to have walked the earth. You made me see the light in the dark and made my half-empty glass seem half-full.**_

_**That first day I saw you, well rather smelt you, in Biology class was truly the first day of my life. All of the years before I met you were devoid of meaning. I existed merely to exist. But when I met you, Bella you changed my world completely. I existed for you; everything I did was for you. You're my everything and without you I am nothing.**_

_**Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night; very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. **_

_**That is, until you gave me Carly. You are the most amazing woman in the world Bella. You saved me countless times when we were together, saved me from myself and from others, but then, despite the fact that I told you I didn't want you, you came back and you saved me again. I know I have said it before, but I can never thank you enough for the miracle that is Carly.**_

_**I do not know where to begin to say goodbye to you, my love. You are so much stronger then I for you did what I cannot; you said goodbye and moved on. Something I don't think, no matter how much I try, I will ever be able to do. **_

_**There are no words to describe how I feel about you; I don't think Jasper would even be able to phrase it correctly. All I know is that nothing in this world could ever compare to you. To how you felt lying in my arms at night or how you made me feel by merely looking at me. There is no smell as sweet as your breath or as potent and intoxicating as your blood. There are no eyes as bright, no smile as breathtaking, and no soul that is as unique and as wonderful as yours. **_

_**I have always loved you and I will always love you. No matter what I am doing or where I am. I am not getting over you and I am not moving on. I'm just existing; existing for our daughter. As George Lansdowne once said "To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment." I don't think anything could sum up this moment as well as that. Living with you made my life worth living and if it weren't for Carly my life would be unbearable.**_

_**I wanted my farewell to you to be perfect but now I know that this can never be, for there is nothing I can say that will sum up even a one hundredth of what I feel for you. No matter what I try to say it won't be enough. I will never be happy with this letter for I know that by finishing it it symbolises me ending my relationship with you, which is something I never intended to do.**_

_**So I tell you this now my Bella, my sweet. I love you. I will never stop loving you. And some day, I don't know when that day will be, but some day I will see you again. We will be together again like it was meant to be. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Edward **_

**_P.S Look after my heart — I gave it to you._**

I finished reading and took a lighter from my pocket. I whispered a quiet goodbye to Bella then set fire to the letter and the envelope. I watched as the burning flame slowly made its way down the page, eating away at my words. My eyes followed the fire as it neared the end of the page and encircled the words "_I love you, Edward_" before devouring the last scrap of paper. And then there was nothing.

I picked up the few ashes that had fallen onto the coffee table and added them into the urn. When I had put the urn back I became aware of a heart-beat coming from the hall. I turned around and saw Carly standing by the door with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Hi Dad" she whispered. I waved back at her slowly; embarrassed that she may have seen me with my shield down and annoyed because I had worked so hard to keep everyone out. I never meant for anyone to see me looking so weak, that day with Jacob had been a wake-up call telling me to lock up my emotions and play the tough guy. I smiled half-heartedly at her and wrapped my arms around myself, doing this always made me feel closer to Bella. She slowly walked over to me and when she was a few feet away she ran forward and threw her arms around my neck.

"That was beautiful" she whispered in my ear, and I smiled and held her close to me, stroking the back of her head. She started to squirm from my tight embrace so I let her down before I hurt her.

"How come you're back so early?" I asked her, "I thought you weren't going to be back for a few days?" She sat down on the couch looking up at me with sad and slightly pleading eyes.

"Alice told me what you were going to do and I just couldn't let you be alone at a time like this. I remember feeling so alone when Mom died and didn't want you to feel like that so I took an extra two days off college to come and spend some quality time with you and help you be happy again! Jake is down at La Push until Tuesday visiting the pack and the others are visiting the Denali clan." She smiled warmly up at me and I smiled back, surprised at how easy it was because usually I have to work to get it to look authentic.

"Thanks, love. It sounds perfect, I've missed you. " I said, sitting beside her and taking her hand. It was silent for a moment; the rhythmic sound of her heart beating was the only noise. A few minutes later her heart picked up its pace. It sounded like a hummingbird's wings. "Are you alright, pet? Your heart is flying!" I asked her, getting worried."Should I get you a glass of water? An asprin? Are you feeling dizzy? Feint? Sick? Do you want to lie down? Should I call Carlisle? Do you think you need an ambulance?" I was starting to get panicked and stood up, feeling her forehead. Her head was warm but that didn't tell me much, everything is warm to me.

"No Dad, sit down. I'm fine! Just nervous that's all" she chuckled, looking at my worried face. She removed my hand from her forehead and held it in her own. I relaxed a little and sat down next to her.

"Oh." I said, stumped as to why she would need to be nervous in front of me. I thought we had gotten passed the awkward stage of our relationship. "Nervous? Why? Is everything okay?" I asked, she looked down and I saw a blush creep up her neck. Oh how she reminded me of her mother! "Carly, are you blushing?"

"Maybe" she replied, looking up but still not meeting my eye.

"What is it, love? You're making me nervous now! Are you sure you don't want me to call Carlisle? I'm sure he won't mind giving you a check up!" I reached for the phone.

"I don't need Carlisle, dad. It's just well..." she trailed off, biting her lip and playing with her fingers.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?!" I said, jumping to my feet. "You just wait until I get my hands on that _dog_!" I was fuming! How could he be so irresponsible as to impregnate my daughter?! I thought he had more sense then that! Dirty little mutt couldn't keep his paws to himself... She's only 18 for crying out loud! How could he do this to my little girl?! What would the baby be like? This is NOT good. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Dad calm down! I'm not pregnant! Will you just sit down, shut up and let me talk?!" She practically yelled, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Oh. Phew! Sorry, love. I have a tendency to overreact, especially when it comes to you. I'll be quiet now" I apologized, pretending to zip my mouth closed. I was relieved that my fears weren't confirmed but still curious as to what she was so nervous about.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" she laughed sarcastically, but then was serious again. "I was nervous because I wanted to ask you something..." She trailed off and I nodded in encouragement, silently trying to get her to continue. "I wanted to ask you, if you would maybe, possibly consider giving me away at my wedding in December? I mean you don't have to or anything if you think it would be weird..." She trailed off and looked down at her hands again. My heart swelled with pride that she would pick me to give her away at her wedding.

I took her hands in mine and she peeked up at me from underneath her thick eyelashes, her head still bent down as if she feared rejection. I met her gaze and looked deep into her green eyes, searching them with my golden ones.

"I'd love to" I whispered to her, grinning my crooked grin. Her eyes lit up with excitement at my words and her head shot up.

"Really?" she whispered. She was staring straight in my eyes now and her gaze was intense as she searched my eyes for any sign of hesitation, her eyes were shining and a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Really" I confirmed, nodding. She let out a very out-of-character high-pitched squeal and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you Carly" I whispered, kissing her head and hugging her close.

"I love you too, Dad" she murmured, laying her head on my shoulder.

It was in that moment that I felt that my life was complete. I had a daughter, a future son and my family and for now, that was all I needed. I still missed Bella and I would miss her forever more, but right now I was content with what I had. I would be with Bella one day, but until that day I don't think life could get any better.

**The End**

**

* * *

****You know what to do. Thanks For Everything. Katie xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 the Wedding

**Hey guys, its been a while. Today is the 1 year anniversary of the Diary and I thought that to celebrate properly I should upload the Wedding. I origonaly was going to write the sequel with this as the first chapter but thats been put on hiatas, sorry. I just couldn't find the inspiration to do it, plus Transition Year has been hectic! I may decide to continue it in the near future so if you want to see it put this on alert and i'll let you know :)**

**Thanks for all your support of the Diary, it means a lot to me! I never thought I would get more than one review and look at this, I have over 370! Its gobsmacking and I hope you all know how happy you have made me!**

**With Love, (and hugs and kisses and cookies),  
Katie Swan (bite-me-im-irish)  
xxxxxx****

* * *

**

_A longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired. _

– _Doctor Who_

~~~*~~~

As I waited for Carly to be ready I looked out of the window over the winter wedding. The sun was just setting sending a pinkish hue over the garden. Jacob was waiting under the arch which was covered in white lilies. Seth was standing beside him as his best man.

"Dad?" Carly's voice sounded from behind me and I turned around to meet her. My jaw dropped when I saw her. She was wearing Bella's wedding dress from when she married Henry and she looked like a vision in white. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

"Like your mother" I whispered. I tried to push away the feelings of remorse and longing for Bella and smiled at my beautiful daughter. She smiled back and threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you Dad" she whispered and I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close breathing in her wonderfully unique scent.

"I love you too Carly more than you'll ever know" As I put her down the wedding march sounded and as I looked out of the window once more I saw all of the guests standing up.

"Are you ready? There's still time to reconsider someone, you know, less lupine?" I asked her as I took her arm in mine. I was only half-serious, I had grown to like Jacob over the last year or so but I was still weary of the fact that he could hurt her. Images of Emily, Sam's wife, sprung to mind.

"Dad, _I love Jacob_" she stressed, as we headed towards the doors. I nodded wearily and kissed her on the forehead before the doors opened and we headed towards the arch where Jacob was waiting with his eyes glazed over looking at Carly.

'_Beautiful'_ was his only thought as he watched my daughter and me approaching him as we walked down the aisle made of pink and white rose petals. I watched Carly through Jacob's eyes and found myself being hit with about 5 emotions at once; pride, love, sorrow, happiness, longing.

When we reached Jacob and Emmet, who was acting minister, I placed Carly's small cold hand into Jacob's large hot one and gave them my best wishes. Carly flung her arms around my neck and I kissed her cheek before releasing her. I then moved to Jacob's left to stand beside Seth.

While the ceremony was in progress I looked out over the guests. My family were sitting near the front and Carlisle was smiling reassuringly at me. His thoughts were nothing but pride for his family. Esme on the other hand was remembering Bella and wishing she was here to see Carly get married. I moved on from her thoughts quickly before I could dwell too much on the fact that my sweet Bella was gone.

Jasper was thinking about how beautiful and overwhelming the whole wedding was and I chuckled quietly knowing that these thoughts were the result of everyone's feelings converging on him. I moved on to Jasper's wife and my best friend/sister Alice's mind.

_I know you're in my mind Edward. How are you holding up? _She thought at me. I scratched my forearm which she knows means that I'm alright. _That's good. Let me know if you need anything, shoulder to sob on and all that._ I half smiled and nodded slightly letting her know I was thankful.

Rosalie's thoughts were about how well Carly looked. She had downplayed herself as much as she could to make sure Carly was the centre of everyone's attention. Rosalie had really pulled through for Carly over the last year acting as her mother alongside Alice and Esme as she adjusted to life in college and life without Bella.

Other than my family the other guests included Jacob's sisters, the Denali coven, Jacob's pack and their various imprints and Carly's best friend and pen pal from Ireland, Nula, who up until yesterday believed I was Carly's long lost brother.

Carly has since filled her in on everything but judging by poor Nula's thoughts she was very uncomfortable and under the impression that she was very plain compared to all of the beautiful people around her. I felt bad for her she seemed like a nice person, she kind of reminded me of Angela.

As the ceremony drew to a close I was called upon to bring forth the rings. I pulled the silvery pouch containing the two white-gold wedding bands out of my pocket and handed them to Emmet.

Jacob placed Carly's ring on her finger and I watched as my daughter and her love were eternally bonded together.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honoured to call you my wife." A tear slipped down Carly's face as Jacob pushed the band up her finger to meet her engagement ring. She repeated Jacob's word and in turn slid his noticeably bigger ring up his finger.

They both said I do and they were pronounced man and wife. I watched as Jacob placed a small but affectionate kiss on Carly's lips before he lead her back down the aisle.

~~~*~~~

Clink! Clink! SMASH! Everyone's attention was caught as Emmet held the remains of his broken champagne glass in his hand; it was just a prop for photographs. He of course didn't care though and grinned manically.

"Speech!" he declared looking over at me. All the guests followed suit and picked up their glasses, tapping them lightly with their spoons. Emmett received a death glare from the family as I stood up.

"Eh, hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I would first like to congratulate the bride and groom. Jacob, I know I haven't been the nicest guy to you over the years but I can't picture any better person for Carly than you – well maybe a human but you can't have everything I suppose" I smiled my half-smile at him as everyone chuckled. Seth thumped Jacob on the back and he smiled back at me. "And Carly, I love you so much. Up until 2 years ago I didn't have anyone. I couldn't face my family, Bella was gone and I had nobody to turn to, but then you arrived at my doorstep and brought the light back into my life.

"Jacob is the luckiest guy in the world to have a wife like you with so much love, beauty, talent and compassion.

"If your mother was here today I know she'd say the same. She'd be just as proud as I am to have you as a daughter.

"So I'd like for everyone to raise their glasses in a toast to the happy couple – my beautiful daughter Carly and her equally beautiful" I winked at Jacob "husband Jacob, may they live a long and happy life together."I raised my prop glass and Carly rose to give me a kiss, tears were rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry, love, just be happy." I whispered while hugging her close to me for about the billionth time that day.

"I am happy Dad, so very happy" she sniffed.

*****

**Smiling at the memory of Carly's wedding day and with the image of her radiant face glowing with happiness I stepped into my impending fate. **

**(A/N: this can be ignored unless I continue with the sequel)**

*****

Carly's Point of view:

Today has to be the best day of my life. I just wish my mom and Henry could have been here to see it. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I felt two strong hot arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Wifey" whispered Jacob in my ear, chuckling slightly. "Don't cry, honey, today is meant to be happy." He kissed my temple and I leant back into him. The large mirror in front of us reflected a happy couple who looked completely in love and I felt my heart swell with happiness.

"I am happy; I just wish my mom was here." I said quietly, comforted hugely by his presence. I wished I could freeze this moment forever, everyone who I loved was around me – well almost everyone.

"Me too, honey, me too. She'd be so proud of you." I smiled warmly and turned to kiss him lightly. He started to deepen the kiss, his tongue licking my lip begging for entrance but before I could do anything we were interrupted by Alice calling us.

"Hey you two don't think that I can't see where this is going! Get your butts down here it's almost time to go!" Jacob's huge body vibrated with laughter as he pulled away and took my hand. He led me out of the bedroom where I had changed out of my mother's dress moments earlier.

Down in the hall all of the guests had gathered to watch us leave. My father walked up to me and I took his hand. It felt weird to have Jacob's too hot hand in one and my Dad's too cold one in the other.

"Before we leave I just wanted to sing for all of you. This was one of my Mom's favourite songs to listen to – when she listened to music at all. I don't know if a lot of you know it because it's quite old. It's called _These are Special Times_ and it's by Celine Dion."

I squeezed the two most important men in my life's hands and began to sing, pouring my heart and soul into the song – for my mother.

In these moments, moments of our lives  
All the world is ours, and this world is so right  
You and I sharing this time together, ohh  
Sharing the same dream  
As time goes by we will find

These are the special times, times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times, these times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you

Mmm oh yeah

With each moment, moment passing by  
We'll make memories that will last our lives  
As you and I travel through time together, ooh ooh yeah  
Living this sweet dream  
And every day we can say

These are the special times, times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times, these times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true, oh ooh yeah  
The special times are the times I share with you

*****

**I ignored the screams of the people surrounding me because I was in my happy place and soon I would be with my Bella.**

**(this too can be ignored)**

**Review... you know you want to!**


End file.
